Crónica de un espadachín de la era Meiji
by MAEC
Summary: Durante la guerra de Restauración, Kioto se vio inmerso en sangrientas batallas de espadas. Allí vivía un hombre al que llamaban Battosai Himura. Sus actos y asesinatos marcaron el rumbo de la guerra y el inicio de la era Meiji. Pero tras la guerra desapareció, y con el tiempo, "Battosai, el asesino" se convirtió en leyenda. Esta historia empieza en Tokio, en el invierno de 1878...
1. Cap1: Kenshin, llamado Battosai Himura

**Crónicas de un experto espadachín de la era Meiji**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Hace unos días volví a ver el capítulo del famoso anillo de compromiso. Es un capítulo que me hace reír un montón por el «descoloque» de Kenshin y los métodos de Sano y Yahiko para intentar quitarle el anillo. En serio, me río muchísimo, pero he tenido que aprender a no analizarlo en profundidad porque cuando lo hago siempre me deja una sensación amarga. Es decir, imaginaros que eso sucediera en realidad: mientras que Kaoru deja al descubierto que quiere casarse con él, Kenshin la rechaza de plano. Porque no es un: «ahora no es un buen momento», es que se horroriza ante la idea :-s . Y eso me suele llevar a pensar en cómo lo llevaría el autor si lo hubiera metido como capítulo entre los arcos de Shishio y Enishi. Y siempre llego a la conclusión de que no lo haría así. Incluso si Kenshin no se viera dispuesto a casarse de repente. Porque para mí, para entonces, Kenshin ya está enamorado de ella y no gestionaría tan insensiblemente el «incidente».

El caso es que eso me llevó a la pregunta de «¿en qué momento del manga Kenshin se enamora de Kaoru?». En el manga, no se reflejan en profundidad los pensamientos de cada uno, pero por ejemplo, el enamoramiento de Kaoru es mucho más evidente que el de Kenshin. Sabemos que se preocupa de ella, pero hasta el arco del Jinchu no hay un indicativo claro. Porque en el manga no se nos adentra en estos sentimientos de Kenshin.

Y es entonces cuando me dio la venada de este fic. En un principio no tenía reparos en subirlo, pero luego sí me los dieron y por eso han pasado unos cuantos días desde que lo empecé. El problema del fic es que es la versión «novelada» del manga. Es decir, no es una idea original, es la historia del manga girando en torno a Kenshin. A pesar de que los diálogos están algo cambiados (porque la transcripción literal ya sería plagio y piratería ¬_¬º), se dice prácticamente lo mismo. Incluso hay pequeñas cosas de cosecha propia, pero la historia que se cuenta es la misma. La «única» diferencia es que está narrado según la experiencia de Kenshin.

Como siempre, los fics los hago para mí, para entretenerme yo. Así que si hay alguien que encuentra «políticamente incorrecto» que se suba un fic así, lo mismo me da quitarlo. Como digo, durante unos días decidí conservarlo para mí. Además, realmente no cuento nada nuevo. Es sólo mi versión de la perspectiva de Kenshin. Así que tampoco iba a dejar colgada a nadie por quitarlo (sólo tenéis que ir al manga para terminar con la historia). Pero por si a alguna le interesaba leerlo, pues lo voy subiendo.

Una última cosa más. Este fic sí que lo escribo según me da. No va a haber periodicidad de actualización ni nada por el estilo, básicamente porque nadie se puede quedar colgado con esta historia (luego siento presión nula sobre el tema). Repito: si la quieres terminar, lee el manga :-s . De modo que si a alguien le interesa cómo va, o se pasa por aquí a menudo y entonces lo verá sin más o será recomendable que le marque el _follow_. Porque en serio, no va a haber periodicidad establecida.

Espero que os guste ;-) .

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia escrita por divertimento.

— * —

**Capítulo 1: Kenshin, llamado Battosai Himura**

¿Cuánto hacía… cuatro años? ¿Tal vez cinco, sin pasar por allí? Puesto que era de noche, Kenshin no podía valorar los cambios producidos en Tokio. Las calles estaban desiertas y si no fuese por la luz de la luna, no podría moverse por el laberinto de calles. Tenía que buscar un lugar para dormir. Al entrar en la ciudad, había perdido de vista la orilla del río, pero al no conocer el lugar, no podía ubicarse para volver a encontrarla. Dudaba que dentro de la ciudad hubiera una zona arbolada donde refugiarse, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que buscar el río y resguardarse bajo un puente.

El invierno era la peor estación del año, sobre todo para alguien como él que no tenía un techo sobre su cabeza. Las inclemencias del tiempo cada vez le pasaban mayor factura y dormir bajo el frío de finales de enero no ayudaba para nada a su cuerpo.

Kenshin siguió caminando intentando localizar su objetivo, portando sus escasas pertenencias en una pequeña bolsa. No necesitaba más para la vida de vagabundo que llevaba; siempre moviéndose sin quedarse en un sitio el tiempo suficiente para encariñarse del lugar.

A esas horas de la noche, Tokio era una ciudad fantasma. Sólo sus pasos se escuchaban en la semioscuridad, sin nadie a quién poder preguntar para orientarse…

—Un momento, ésos no son mis pasos —susurró para sí al escuchar cómo alguien se aproximaba corriendo por su espalda.

—¡Alto ahí, Battosai! —gritó la persona que estaba tras de él. Era la voz de una mujer y puesto que en ningún momento le había visto de cara, no podía entender cómo le había podido reconocer. Kenshin se giró asombrado ante la voz que demandaba su atención—. ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Prepárate a poner fin a tus asesinatos! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a aterrorizar a las gentes de la ciudad!

—¿Ehh? —Kenshin se sorprendió como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Una mujer, con una espada de madera y vestida para la pelea, le estaba amenazando. ¿Y qué había dicho sobre que estaba matando a gente? Se extrañó aún más.

Pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes de que la mujer se le echara encima con intención de atacarle con la espada. Con sus buenos reflejos, pudo apartarse de la trayectoria del certero ataque, pero no se dio cuenta de las cajas que había a un lado en el camino y cayó sobre ellas de forma estrepitosa.

En cuanto le vio en el suelo, la joven perdió su postura ofensiva y le miró extrañada.

—¿Es usted realmente Battosai, el asesino? —su voz teñida de una clara incredulidad.

Y Kenshin supo que el «reconocerle» había sido totalmente fortuito. Era evidente que estaba buscando a otra persona, alguien que al parecer estaba cometiendo asesinatos por la ciudad.

—No, claro que no. Sólo soy un vagabundo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad —se defendió él.

La mujer le miró atentamente y terminó por bajar su _bokken_.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hace paseándose a estas horas con una espada? —Se acercó hasta él y comenzó a recriminarle con dureza—. ¡Portar espadas está prohibido! Con ese comportamiento sólo llama a que le confundan con un delincuente.

—Esta espada es inofensiva —replicó él desde el suelo y tendiéndosela para que pudiera observarla. La joven agarró la empuñadura y la extrajo de su vaina—. ¿Lo ve?

—Tiene el filo invertido —susurró perpleja analizándola con atención—. Y está en perfectas condiciones. No parece usada.

Kenshin aprovechó ese momento para levantarse del suelo.

—Esa espada no sirve para matar. —Se quitó el polvo de la ropa al ponerse en pie.

—¿Y por qué lleva una espada que no…? —Un silbato interrumpió su pregunta y al momento, la mujer se tensó—. ¡La policía! ¡Debe ser Battosai! —Echó a correr lanzando al aire su espada invertida—. ¡Esta vez no se me escapa!

Kenshin recuperó la espada que tan despreocupadamente había desdeñado la joven y pocos segundos después, había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahí estaba pasando algo raro donde al parecer él era el protagonista cuando hacía años que no pisaba esa ciudad. Se dirigió sigiloso hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos de varios hombres que intentaban reducir a otro.

Cuando llegó, la mujer se estaba batiendo en duelo contra un hombre que triplicaba su tamaño. La diferencia de fuerzas era más que evidente, sin llegar a contar con que el hombre manejaba una espada de verdad frente a la de madera de la muchacha. Dudaba entre si lo que mostraba esa mujer era valentía o insensatez.

El hombre la estaba arrinconando contra la pared y estaba a punto de embestir contra ella. Kenshin se puso en marcha en el acto para quitar a la mujer de la trayectoria de la espada, la cual esquivó por poco. El filo se enterró en la pared y le siguió un improperio del atacante.

Más silbatos y gritos de hombres que se acercaban al lugar interrumpieron el enfrentamiento.

—¡Soy Battosai Himura, de la Escuela Kamiya! —gritó el hombre huyendo calle abajo.

—¡Espere! —gritó la joven, y ante su intento de ir tras él, Kenshin la sujetó para detenerla.

—Es absurdo que le siga. Está herida —hizo obvio lo evidente—. Ha dicho el nombre de su Escuela, de modo…

—¡No! —negó con vehemencia—. La Escuela Kamiya es mi escuela y ese asesino está manchando el nombre de mi familia.

—Pero no puede seguirle en las condiciones en las que está —insistió intentado hacerle entrar en razón—. Debe ir a casa a curarse.

Con gran reticencia, la mujer aceptó y la acompañó hasta su casa para asegurarse de que no se metía en más líos.

La casa en cuestión era un recinto bastante grande aunque descuidado. Tras la entrada, un camino de piedra llegaba al edificio principal —la residencia— la cual estaba rodeada por un jardín. Había un _dojo_ y un pequeño almacén. Era grande y el lugar hablaba de tiempos mejores donde sus habitantes habían vivido en prosperidad. Pero salvo la mujer que tenía a su lado, no parecía vivir nadie más allí.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba. Cuando entraron por la puerta, un hombre mayor se acercó hasta ellos apareciendo por el pasillo de la casa.

—Señorita Kaoru, ¿ya ha regresado? —lo preguntó con una voz neutra que llamó la atención a Kenshin. No parecía ni alegre ni disgustado. Teniendo en cuenta que la joven había salido a batirse contra Battosai, habría esperado de alguien cercano a ella que se preocupara más por su regreso.

—Se me ha escapado. Así que regresé a casa —respondió ella—. Necesito curarme esta herida del brazo.

Se dirigieron al _dojo_ para realizarle la cura y Kenshin aprovechó para analizar con más detenimiento el lugar. No era un _dojo_ para albergar a muchos alumnos, pero sí a más de los que tenía, que en esos momentos esa cifra se elevaba a cero. En el panel lateral sólo colgaban las tablillas indicadoras de maestros y discípulos, y el único nombre que allí se mostraba era el de Kaoru Kamiya como maestro ayudante.

—La escuela perdió a todos sus alumnos hace dos meses, cuando empezaron los asesinatos de Battosai —respondió Kaoru a una pregunta no formulada. Kenshin se giró hacia ella y se acercó para ver cómo era la herida que le habían infligido. Pudo comprobar que el hombre que la atendía tenía conocimientos básicos de atención médica pero poco más. Le vendó el brazo mientras ella seguía hablando—: Ya nadie se acerca siquiera aquí desde que todo empezó. No entiendo por qué utiliza el nombre de esta escuela. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que tengo que detenerle.

—No es rival para él —replicó lisa y llanamente—. Para un kendoka es imprescindible analizar al contrario y evaluar sus fuerzas con las de uno mismo. Es evidente que ese hombre es más fuerte que usted. Si se vuelve a enfrentar a él, podría morir.

—Pero debo limpiar el nombre de mi familia.

—Ningún nombre vale tanto como la vida de una persona.

—Mi padre fundó esta escuela. Es la escuela que enseña la técnica de la espada que protege la vida. Mi padre enseñó eso a sus discípulos, sin embargo, le llamaron a filas en la guerra de Seinan y murió; en una guerra que iba en contra de sus creencias. Ahora, ese hombre va por ahí manchando el nombre de lo que mi padre defendió durante diez años —expuso amenazando la congoja a su voz. Le miró con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos—. Un simple vagabundo como tú no puede entenderlo.

Kenshin la observó sin agregar nada. Entendía lo que quería decir, pero no estaba de acuerdo con esa lógica. La vida era un bien que había que preservar. Era algo que había aprendido duramente en el transcurso de la guerra de restauración.

—De todas formas, en estos momentos no puede hacer nada con ese brazo hasta que se cure. —Kenshin se acercó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir añadió—: Estoy seguro de que su padre no querría que su hija perdiera su vida intentado limpiar su nombre. Ningún padre quiere eso para sus hijos.

Cuando salió al frío de la noche, volvió otra vez al problema inicial: no sabía dónde quedaba el río. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, ahora tenía un nuevo dilema delante. Alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por él en Tokio. Y lo hacía bajo una falsa escuela. No tenía ni idea de por qué alguien querría perjudicar a una pobre chica huérfana.

Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía dejar aquello así.

— * —

Llevaba tres días en Tokio y aún no tenía una pista consistente sobre quién podría ser el autor de los asesinatos. Paradójicamente, desde que el verdadero Battosai estaba en la ciudad, el falso no había vuelto a actuar. Aunque salía por las noches en su busca, éstas eran tranquilas y mansas, sin ningún altercado sospechoso.

Sin embargo, no podía rendirse. No estaba orgulloso de su nombre, pero tampoco podía permitir que alguien se hiciera pasar por él y se dedicara a matar a inocentes.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡No te muevas! —gritó alguien a su espalda. Kenshin apenas hizo caso del problema que se estuviera formando—. ¡El pelirrojo de la espada! —Kenshin se giró en el acto. Porque al parecer, el problema era con él—. ¿No sabes que está prohibido llevar espada? —le acusó.

Kenshin se movió con toda intención de escapar, pero varios hombres le franquearon la huida. No pudo evitar suspirar. Por norma, era capaz de evadirse de cualquier policía que le avistaba. Por desgracia, a veces también ocurría que le cercaban entre varios, y salir corriendo dejaba de ser una opción. En esos casos, sólo quedaban dos alternativas: o dejarles inconscientes o dejarse arrestar. Y por supuesto, siempre era esa última. Nunca podría enfrentarse a unos hombres que lo único que querían era hacer cumplir la ley.

Aunque con el frío que hacía esos días, esta vez habría agradecido tener encima aunque fuese el techo del calabozo, era un muy mal momento. Tenía que cerciorarse del asunto del falso Battosai, y varias noches encerrado no era una buena opción.

Los policías le apresaron y le redujeron tirándole al suelo. A Kenshin le pareció excesivo pero entendía que algunos guardias se pusieran nerviosos al tener que enfrentarse a un experto de la espada. Los policía en la actualidad portaban un _bo_ de madera; una vara que era fácil de cortar con una espada de verdad. Su entrenamiento estaba dirigido a hacer frente a los disturbios habituales de los civiles, no a enfrentarse con espadachines expertos.

—¡Anda! Pero si es el vagabundo —se elevó una voz por encima del resto—. ¿Todavía sigue aquí?

Kenshin miró a la mujer que le hablaba y le costó varios segundos identificar en ella a la muchacha del _dojo_ Kamiya. Iba vestida con un bonito kimono de flores, en lugar de las prendas de entrenamiento que llevaba cuando la conoció.

—¿Señorita Kaoru? No la había reconocido vestida tan femenina. —Kaoru no se tomó a bien su comentario y se giró sin dirigirle más la palabra—. ¡Espere! Era una broma.

Kaoru le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego habló con los policías.

—¿De qué se le acusa?

—De infringir la ley de prohibición para portar armas. —Kaoru resopló y Kenshin habría jurado que se había mordido un reproche por ello, a fin de cuentas, ella misma se lo había dicho cuando se conocieron—. Un momento, ¿acaso no es usted del _dojo_ de Battosai? —preguntó con sospecha el hombre.

Kenshin presenció con asombro la transformación de la chica. De parecer una joven inocente a ser la mujer con más carácter que había visto nunca.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a injuriarme en público?! —gritó a todo Tokio por el volumen de su voz—. ¡Ya he dicho mil veces que ese hombre no tiene nada que ver con mi escuela! ¡¿Cómo demonios se lo tengo que decir, eh?!

—¡No me levante la voz! ¡Está hablando con las autoridades!

—¿Y por eso no le puedo gritar? ¡Eso es abuso de poder! —le acusó ella.

—¡Usted lo ha querido! —la amenazó el policía.

—Espere un momento, buen hombre. —El anciano que acompañaba a Kaoru se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Kenshin pudo ver, por el ángulo que tenía desde el suelo, que le había puesto en su mano un soborno—. Seguro que se pueden arreglar las cosas de otra manera.

El policía miró a su alrededor y, cerrando la mano sobre la del anciano, se quedó con el dinero.

—Vigile los modales de esa mujer —reprochó fingiendo benevolencia—. Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar.

La policía se marchó abriéndose paso por entre el gentío y dejando a Kenshin en el suelo. Kaoru se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —se preocupó ella.

—Sí, no tiene importancia. —Y luego musitó para sí mismo con disgusto—. La policía de esta ciudad no es de fiar.

—¿Por qué está aún en Tokio? ¿Tiene algo pendiente? —curioseó la chica.

—En realidad, no. —Y cambió con descuido al tema que verdaderamente le interesaba—. ¿Y qué hay de los maleantes que se hacen pasar por sus discípulos? ¿Sabe algo?

—Tengo una sospecha —dijo ella contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Ah, sí? —No quería sonar interesado aunque no estaba seguro de que no se filtrara en su tono.

—En la afueras de Tokio hay una Escuela donde se concentran jugadores y delincuentes. Se llama Kiheh-Kan.

—¿Kiheh-Kan?

—Sí, hace un par de meses, justo cuando empezaron los ataques, un ex samurái se hizo cargo de él. Dicen que el hombre mide dos metros y es muy corpulento —informó Kaoru—. Encaja con la descripción de Battosai. No hay muchos hombres con esa constitución.

Kenshin analizó la viabilidad de esa información. Por supuesto, era la primera pista que tenía sobre ello —aunque resultase falsa— por lo que no perdía nada yendo a investigar.

—Señorita Kaoru, debo volver a casa a preparar la comida —dijo de pronto el anciano.

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió ella con una sonrisa, y el hombre partió.

—Ese hombre estaba en su casa el otro día.

—Sí, es Kiheh —contestó solícita—. Apareció ante mi casa herido poco después de que mi padre muriera en la guerra. Lo recogí y ahora se hospeda en mi casa. —Kaoru fijó la mirada en su espalda y sus ojos mostraron cariño—. Sé que se preocupa por mí y por tener que llevar sola la escuela.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Me ha recomendado en varias ocasiones que venda el _dojo_ y viva tranquila. Pero no puedo; es el legado de mi padre —declaró Kaoru con emoción—. De modo que me ayuda con las tareas domésticas —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa como si estuviera haciendo un chiste al que sólo ella le encontrara la gracia.

Kenshin miró hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado el hombre.

—¿Y qué sabe de él? ¿De dónde ha salido? —inquirió algo preocupado Kenshin. Era una total irresponsabilidad, por parte de la muchacha, el recoger a la gente sin más en su casa.

—No lo sé. —Sus sospechas se confirmaron y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Kaoru sonrió por su reacción—. Sé lo que piensa: ¿a qué clase de personas puedo estar dejando entrar en mi casa? —sugirió y se rio.

El problema era que eso no era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba. Esa chica era demasiado inocente para su propio bien. No era tanto el problema de a quién dejaba entrar, sino que confiaba en el primer extraño que se aparecía en su puerta sin saber si sus intenciones eran buenas o no. Un día se podría llevar el susto de su vida.

—Pero lo cierto es que no me importa lo que hayan hecho antes —continuó diciendo Kaoru—. Todos tenemos secretos en nuestro pasado que preferimos ocultar. ¿No es eso lo que le sucede a usted? ¿Acaso no es por eso que es un vagabundo?

Inocente o no, esa muchacha le había impresionado. Cualquier persona no podía hacer lo que ella hacía: desentenderse de semejante manera del pasado sospechoso de la gente.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí —contestó él.

Kaoru le miró con una nueva sonrisa.

—Supongo que no tiene dónde quedarse. ¿Por qué no se viene a mi casa? —le propuso.

Definitivamente, algún día le iba a suceder algo muy malo a esa pobre chica si seguía acogiendo a cualquiera que se le presentara en el camino.

—No, gracias. Tengo algo que hacer.

—Hace un momento dijo que…

—Lo he recordado ahora. Mejor me voy.

Kenshin se puso en camino para intentar encontrar la Escuela, pero Kaoru le detuvo.

—¡Espere! —le pidió ella. Kenshin la escrutó con curiosidad sin saber qué le diría a continuación. La mujer era bastante imprevisible—. Quería darle las gracias por lo del otro día.

El hombre la miró sorprendido. Teniendo en cuenta el mal genio que se había gastado esa noche y lo que le había dicho en el calor del momento, no esperaba que se lo agradeciera.

—¿Se ha puesto enferma? —bromeó y a Kaoru le indignó que su disculpa por el comportamiento que tuvo se lo tomara a risa.

—¡Estoy intentando disculparme, idiota! —le gritó enfadada.

—Vale, ¡disculpa aceptada! —se retractó inmediatamente de su broma—. No se preocupe por eso —dijo conciliador—. Y ahora, debo irme.

Kenshin se marchó de allí dejando a la joven con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro. Pero necesitaba investigar lo de la Escuela que le había comentado, de modo que puso rumbo hacia allí. Si Kaoru estaba en lo cierto y el falso Battosai estuviera fuera de la ciudad, eso explicaría por qué llevaba tres días en Tokio sin dar con una pista de un paradero sospechoso en el que pudiera estar.

Le costó más de lo que esperaba encontrar referencias verdaderas del _dojo_, pero por la noche, había conseguido llegar a su destino.

—¿Perdón? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó. Y tuvo que hacerlo reiteradas veces hasta que consiguió que por cansancio, alguien le atendiera. Pero podía sentir que había gente en el interior y no iba a largarse de allí sin preguntar.

—¿Qué demonios quiere? —espetó de malos modos el hombre que abrió la puerta—. El maestro Hiruma no está en estos momentos.

—De modo que se llama Hiruma —comentó Kenshin en tono inocente.

—¿A quién buscaba, si no? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Pensaba que encontraría a Battosai aquí.

El hombre compuso un gesto ladino en su rostro y Kenshin supo que las sospechas de Kaoru eran fundadas.

—¿Quién es, Nishikawi? —preguntaron tras él y un grupo de hombres armados se acercó a Kenshin. Más hombres aparecieron por el jardín hasta rodearle—. ¿Quién es este enano?

—Estoy buscando a Battosai.

—¿Para qué? —contestó el hombre con actitud agresiva.

—Quiero pedirle que deje de cometer crímenes y se entregue a las autoridades. —Porque eso sería lo más sencillo para todos. La otra alternativa era que él le obligara a entregarse, lo cual sería doloroso para unos cuantos de los allí presentes.

Los hombres se rieron ante la sugerencia.

—¿En verdad crees que el gran Battosai va a entregarse a las autoridades porque tú lo digas? —Y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Kenshin le ignoró.

—¿Me vas a decir dónde está o voy a tener que sacarte la respuesta? —amenazó él, y entonces, el primer inconsciente de la noche le atacó.

— * —

Sus peores previsiones se habían confirmado: Kaoru había sido engañada y estaba a punto de sufrir las consecuencias de su ingenuidad. Tras dejar a todos inconscientes en menos de tres minutos, había conseguido que el líder del grupo cantara lo que tenían planeado.

Al parecer, querían adquirir la propiedad de Kaoru y, como ella se negaba a venderla, habían desprestigiado su Escuela para que la ruina la obligara a venderla. Pero no habían contado con la determinación de Kaoru, algo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabría casi al momento. Kenshin se había encontrado en dos ocasiones con la joven y ya sabía que era poseedora de esa férrea voluntad.

El mayor problema era que ella había metido sin querer al enemigo en su casa y creyéndose en la seguridad de su hogar, se iba a encontrar con un grupo de hombres que no quería ni siquiera empezar a pensar lo que podrían hacerle.

Kenshin apresuró más el paso con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Le llevaban ventaja y encima ella estaba sola.

Los hombres todavía estaban allí cuando franqueó la puerta de la residencia. No le llevó mucho más tiempo que antes el dejar a los que estaban allí fuera de combate. Vio que uno de los hombres abría la puerta del _dojo_ y Kenshin se acercó a él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntaron desde dentro.

—Es muy fuerte —gimió el matón antes de tirarle al suelo de un empujón.

El más corpulento de todos —el que se tenía que estar haciendo pasar por Battosai— estaba en medio de la estancia sujetando a Kaoru en el aire. La joven no presentaba heridas de consideración y con eso pudo respirar más tranquilo.

—Si es… el vagabundo —susurró Kaoru suspendida aún por el brazo de Hiruma.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espetó el grandullón—. ¿Acaso eres como ella y también piensas que la espada protege la vida?

Hiruma debía dar por sentado que sabía de qué habían estado hablando, cosa que no era cierta porque acababa de llegar. Pero dedujo rápidamente que se estaba mofando de los ideales de Kaoru sobre utilizar la espada para proteger a la gente.

—No —contestó sin ambages acercándose a ellos—. La espada es un arma; el kendo, el arte de matar. Ésa es la verdad por mucho que se quiera adornar con palabras bonitas —sentenció deteniéndose a pocos metros del hombre—. Las creencias de la señorita Kaoru son propias de alguien que nunca ha matado. No es más que un ideal utópico. —Hiruma se jactó al ver expuesta de esa forma los sentimentalismos de Kaoru—. Aun así, reconozco que prefiero sus bellos ideales a la realidad —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Hiruma le evaluó de arriba abajo.

—¿Puedo deshacerme de él? —preguntó al anciano.

—No te canses. Tus hombres se encargarán de él.

—Si no queréis salir heridos, no os acerquéis —avisó cuando los luchadores que había en el _dojo_ se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Varios de ellos se le acercaron a la vez, pero Kenshin era demasiado diestro en peleas con varios oponentes. El «Hiten Mitsurugi» era el arte por excelencia para matar, y él estaba muy versado en dicha técnica.

Antes de que siquiera pudiesen saber qué les golpeaba, los hombres fueron cayendo al suelo por obra y gracia de su espada de filo invertido.

—¡¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta?! —exclamó Kiheh viendo el desarrollo de la pelea—. ¡Acaba con varios de un solo golpe!

Cuando Kenshin terminó con el último, descubrió con ironía que había sudado más corriendo de una escuela a la otra que con esa pelea. Eran unos simples matones que se aprovechaban de los más débiles.

—No es brujería —contestó Kenshin a la absurda pregunta del anciano—. La técnica de Battosai no proviene de la Escuela Kamiya, sino del «Hiten Mitsurugi», una antigua técnica originaria de la época de los guerreros. Combina la velocidad divina con los movimientos letales de la espada, de forma que se pueda luchar contra varios oponentes a la vez.

Incluso estando a cierta distancia, pudo oír los jadeos de Kaoru y Kiheh cuando ataron cabos.

—No puede ser… —susurró Kaoru perpleja—. ¿Es el verdadero Battosai?

Hiruma rio complacido y finalmente se dignó a centrar su completa atención en él. Soltó a Kaoru sin delicadeza, haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

—¡Qué interesante! —se jactó el hombre—. Si lo llego a saber, habría saldado esta cuenta contigo la otra noche. —Hiruma desenfundó su falsa espada de madera mostrando así una espada verdadera—. El mundo no necesita dos Battosai… ¡Y ése es mi nombre!

Hiruma alzó los brazos para asestarle un golpe vertical a dos manos, pero Kenshin saltó y le infligió un potente ataque que le dejó incrustado en el suelo.

—No le tengo ningún apego al nombre de Battosai —expuso Kenshin hacia la montaña de carne humana que estaba tirada en el suelo—. Pero no puedo dejar que un hombre como tú lo use. —Kenshin se encaró ahora contra Kiheh y le apuntó con la espada—. Tu turno. El cerebro que ha maquinado esto se merece un castigo a su medida. —Kenshin giró teatralmente su espada—. ¿Quieres que probemos el otro filo?

El anciano casi se desmayó en el sitio del miedo y Kenshin resopló con desprecio cuando el hombre se meó encima.

—Qué típico. —Kenshin se acercó al hombre y cogió el contrato que había tirado al suelo al entrar en pánico—. Todos los cerebros son unos cobardes —comentó rompiendo el contrato de venta de la propiedad impregnado con la sangre de Kaoru como firma.

La joven no era capaz de articular palabra y Kenshin casi sintió pena por ella.

—Lo siento, señorita Kaoru. No era mi intención ocultarle mi identidad, pero habría preferido mantenerla en secreto por cuestiones evidentes. —El nombre de Battosai, incluso una década después de sus actos en la guerra, aún causaba pavor entre la población—. Ya está solucionado su problema. Hasta otra.

Kenshin esperaba de corazón que el tema sobre la reputación de su escuela se arreglara tras eso. Cuando la policía arrestara a esa banda, constaría la conspiración urdida para conseguir quitarle la propiedad a Kaoru. Así, su nombre se restauraría y la Escuela podría volver a tener alumnos.

—¡Espere! —exclamó de pronto cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta—. No se vaya. No puede dejarme sin más. —Kenshin se giró aturdido por esa petición—. ¿Cómo voy a levantar la escuela yo sola? ¿No podría ayudarme?

¿Ayudarla? ¿Ayudarla con qué?, pensó desconcertado. Él no sabía cómo se mantenía una escuela y por supuesto, él no tenía pensado transmitir su técnica a nadie.

—¿Yo? —dijo incrédulo.

—Sí —le confirmó aunque no fuese necesario—. No me importa lo que haya hecho en su pasado; por favor, quédese.

Si la primera vez que se lo oyó decir le había impresionado, esta vez le había dejado perplejo. Cuando lo dijo en relación con Kiheh realmente no sabía nada de ese hombre. Podía mantener una actitud pasiva ante la ignorancia. Pero en su caso era totalmente distinto. Sabía que era Battosai, y por tanto, era consciente de que había sido un asesino sin igual. Kaoru no era capaz de entender la transcendencia de sus palabras. Acababa de ignorar años de su vida como asesino consagrado; años de los que había pasado una década intentando buscar una forma de expiar sus crímenes.

Y ella los había desechado de un plumazo.

Kenshin sonrió afectadamente saboreando unas palabras que no estaba seguro de volver a oír. Esa mujer era demasiado ingenua.

—No puede ir así por la vida. Hay muchos más hombres como Kiheh que buscan formas de aprovecharse de gente inocente. —Kaoru se sonrojó ante la evidente recriminación de Kenshin, a fin de cuentas, todo había empezado al dejar que se instalara el anciano en su casa.

—Sí, tiene razón —estuvo de acuerdo ella, aunque apenas fue un murmullo.

—Quedarme sería una mala idea —retomó la oferta de hospitalidad—. Su escuela se ha visto arrastrada por la mala reputación de Battosai. Si llegara a conocerse que el verdadero se hospeda aquí…

—Pero yo no he pedido que Battosai se quede aquí —le interrumpió con vehemencia—. Se lo estoy pidiendo a usted, el vagab… —Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca mortificada por lo que había dicho.

Aquella conversación estaba inquietando a Kenshin. Porque decía más de lo que ya de por sí decía y que era bastante. A esa mujer, en verdad le daba igual que hubiera sido un asesino. Sólo se guiaba por el hecho de que ya no lo era. Pero lo que realmente le estaba incomodando era que Kaoru era una persona que no soportaba la soledad, hasta el punto de que era capaz de recoger a la gente que se encontraba por la calle. Era una mujer tan ingenua que incluso cinco minutos después de haber sufrido el susto de su vida por su extremada bondad, volvía a pedirle a un desconocido que se quedase con ella.

Estaba convencido de que si se marchaba de allí, Kaoru encontraría en breve otra alma a la que recoger. Y puesto que no parecía tener juicio para valorar a las personas, era carnaza para los timadores, estafadores y delincuentes de todo tipo.

Kaoru se giró ante su silencio no soportando encararle por más tiempo.

—Está bien, ¡váyase si quiere! —exclamó con un enfado que sabía que no tenía. Su reciente petición así lo atestiguaba—. Pero al menos, podría decirme cómo se llama. Battosai era su nombre durante la guerra, ¿verdad? ¿O quizás prefiere mantener en secreto su identidad?

Y entonces supo que se iba a quedar allí un tiempo. Y no sólo por lo oportuno del momento. Era invierno y el tiempo empezaba a pasarle factura por dormir a la intemperie. Aunque normalmente buscaba un lugar donde guarecerse, no siempre lo encontraba, y más de una vez había tenido que dormir al pie de un árbol.

En verdad estaba cansado de vagar; llevaba haciéndolo diez años y no le vendría mal descansar de sus viajes y quedarse una temporada en un lugar.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Kenshin, era la necesidad de compañía de Kaoru. Si no se quedaba él, buscaría a otra persona y esta vez, él no estaría allí para protegerla si dicha persona tenía malas intenciones. Siendo una mujer de tan fuerte carácter, era una contradicción que se mostrara desamparada. Kenshin intuía que Kaoru no era consciente de su propia fortaleza, pero al haberse quedado huérfana de pronto, aún no había podido asimilar su situación en su totalidad.

Cerró la puerta y escuchó un suspiro resignado provenir de Kaoru.

—Kenshin. —Ella se tensó en cuanto le oyó—. Me llamo Kenshin Himura. —Kaoru se giró con la sorpresa rezumando de su rostro—. Lo cierto es que estoy algo cansado de vagar. Así que, si no le importa, me quedaré algún tiempo aquí. —Toda ella se iluminó ante la idea y Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Al menos, mientras estuviera allí, ni Kaoru se seguiría sintiendo tan sola, ni él permitiría que más individuos se le acercaran. Era un crimen permitir que malnacidos se aprovecharan de buenas personas como Kaoru.

De pronto, la joven frunció el ceño y le miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Espere un momento —dijo suspicaz—. Si participó en la guerra de restauración, ¿cuántos años tiene? —preguntó atónita. Y ante la nula respuesta de Kenshin, siguió—: ¡¿No pretenderá hacerme creer que tiene más de treinta años?! —le acusó.

—¿Cuántos años? ¿Ehh? —dudó nervioso mientras contaba con los dedos—. Pues no sé… ¿Cuántos años tengo? —preguntó al aire con tono despistado mientras reía.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Éste es el primer capítulo del manga. Tiene una extensión del doble que el resto y por eso es más largo. Tengo ya escrito el segundo y ocupa la mitad. Creo que más o menos así serán todos, con la salvedad de que empiece a «juntar» varios capítulos en uno.

Estoy empezando con ello y no he avanzado mucho, así que acepto sugerencias, recomendaciones y peticiones, porque no voy a escribir sobre todos los capítulos del manga (me podría morir x_x). Sólo los interesantes para la relación de los protas ^_^º

Espero que os haya resultado interesante ;-)


	2. Cap2: Un vagabundo en la ciudad

**Capítulo 2: Un vagabundo en la ciudad**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno, pues subo este capítulo hoy (sí, jueves, da la casualidad) porque como dije en el capítulo anterior, ya lo tenía escrito. Pero no he puesto ni una coma más y no creo que escriba nada durante una temporada pues… ¡esta mañana me han llegado mis conejillos de indias! ¡Yujuuuuuu! Pero qué bonitos han quedado los tres librillos de fanfics *o*. Como algunas me pedisteis fotos, las subo luego a Facebook *o*

Así que este mes, estaré metida en la maquetación de mi novela. Ainsss, no veo la hora de terminar con ella XD . Supongo que en un momento dado, para desconectar, escribiré algún capitulillo perdido que pueda subir, así que algo caerá de vez en cuando (¡no lo abandono! Hay que saber cuándo Kenshin llega a la conclusión de que está enamorado de Kaoru XD ). Pero no será tan a menudo como con fics anteriores.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Rogue:** Por lo que veo, os parece igual de interesante que a mí la perspectiva de Kenshin. Espero no cargarme el personaje »_«

**Kiranamie:** Jajajaja, sí, a veces pasa que alguien tiene la misma idea que nosotros. Bueno, espero estar a la altura de la expectativa ;-) .

**Kaoruca:** Lo de los capítulos del anime ya ha quedado hablado en uno de nuestros emails kilométricos, así que lo dejo ahí XD. Del capítulo, no he metido mucho lo de su sexto sentido porque, hija, ¡no voy a contar todo en el primer capítulo! Jajaja… Tú tranquila que no me olvido ;-) . Lo del motivo que he dado para que se quede, ya te lo comenté: lo he hecho a propósito. En el manga se menciona varias veces que a Kenshin le preocupa la actitud bondadosa de Kaoru, mientras que no se menciona ni una vez que está cansado de viajar. Si aparece en el fic es porque yo lo he metido para que luego sea factible que le dé esa explicación como excusa para quedarse. Pero aquí quise darle ese giro y hacer ver que Kenshin se queda por Kaoru, no por él. ¿No es adorable? *o* Jajajaja.

**Kaory:** Perdona, no te he entendido, ¿sobre qué tema me querías sugerir tras mi último fic? ¿Sobre algo como este fic o algo que tiene que ver con lo del anillo?

De los capítulos… ¡Claro que voy a meter lo de Jinnei! ¡Es crucial! Pero reconozco que me impone mucho meterme en ese capítulo y en verdad me frena un poco. Es tan intenso para las emociones de Kenshin que me da una sensación de sacrílega por meterme ahí (igual que con la despedida, que ya mencionas ^_^º ). Pero bueno… u_uº . Tengo pensado, del arco de Tokio, novelar casi todo pues es cuando la relación de KK arranca de verdad. Posiblemente quite los actos de Raijuta, pero por lo demás, seguramente caiga todo del primer arco.

Sobre que el capítulo te hacía imaginar las viñetas, es que las voy narrando con el tomo al lado, jajaja. Y para más inri, encima me sé de memoria un montón de diálogos, así que se parecen mucho-mucho-mucho »_«

**Estrella:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante. Subiré más, no te preocupes, pero poco a poco…

**Galatea:** Nooo, si ya me he dado cuenta de que la perspectiva de Kenshin llama bastante, jijiji.

¡Gracias a todas por vuestros mensajes!

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Es cortito pues, como ya indiqué en el anterior, el primero del manga tiene una extensión más larga de lo normal.

— * —

**Capítulo 2: Un vagabundo en la ciudad**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en un futón como era debido. Y sin frío. El primer día, una semana atrás, al levantarse, Kaoru había preparado un desayuno para ambos. El sabor dejaba bastante que desear pero era más de lo que había tenido en semanas. En épocas más cálidas podía permitirse comer dos veces al día de lo que se encontraba por el camino; pero en invierno, tenía que arreglarse con una comida al día y podía dar gracias. Más de una vez había tenido que pasar un día entero sin comer. A esas alturas del año no había mucho que cazar ni había frutos que recolectar. Por norma general, se ofrecía para hacer pequeños trabajos con los que le daban sustento o algo de dinero con lo que arreglarse durante unos días.

Pero durante una semana completa, había comido tres veces al día, dormido bajo un techo y en un cómodo futón. Y eso había hecho felices a sus huesos y articulaciones. Su maltrecho cuerpo le agradecía ese respiro.

De modo que esa mañana Kenshin se encontraba con un humor estupendo mientras terminaba con la colada… que no era el caso de Kaoru, la cual se encontraba mirando impaciente la puerta de casa.

—¿Por qué no viene nadie? —se quejó a nadie en particular—. Ha pasado una semana desde que se demostró que la escuela no tenía nada que ver con Battosai.

Por la fuerza de la costumbre, a Kaoru a veces se le olvidaba poner el _falso_ delante. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su escuela, ahora mismo, sí tenía que ver con Battosai. No por los asesinatos recientes cometidos, pero era cierto que Battosai vivía temporalmente en esa escuela.

—Estamos en una era tranquila. El interés por las espadas se va perdiendo —explicó Kenshin sacudiendo la prenda que acababa de lavar para colgarla.

Fue un error táctico: el mal humor de Kaoru se concentró en él.

—¡Y tú! Debería darte vergüenza por mentirme así. ¡Tramposo! —le gritó enfadada—. No puedes tener veintiocho años. ¡Dime la verdad! —exigió en el mismo tono.

En su interior, a Kenshin le hacía gracia que Kaoru no pudiera creerse su edad. Sabía que aparentaba menos años y el hecho de haber participado en una guerra de hacía una década, sólo echaba más leña a la suposición de que debía ser mayor. Pero Kenshin se había inmiscuido en ella a la temprana edad de catorce años. De ahí que aún estuviera en la veintena a pesar de todo.

—¿Preferiría que tuviese más de treinta años? —preguntó él viendo que la chica se alteraba con el tema. Pero esa pregunta cortó de forma radical la animosidad de Kaoru.

—Bueno, no… —susurró ella cohibida.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere? —cuestionó con cierta perplejidad.

Kaoru se moría de curiosidad y Kenshin era plenamente consciente de ello. No quería preguntarle por su pasado, pero eso no quería decir que no se le estuvieran acumulando esas preguntas a las que no daba salida.

Y podía asegurar que todavía le rondaban cuando salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad para realizar algunas compras que Kaoru le había dicho que necesitaban. Durante el camino, podía sentir fijos en él los ojos de la joven. Pero siguió mordiéndose todas esas preguntas y decidió poner fin a sus miserias.

—Tengo la sensación de que quiere preguntarme algo —se ofreció tendiéndole un pequeño puente.

En realidad, Kenshin no se oponía a ciertas preguntas. Por supuesto, había temas que no tocaría de su pasado y mucho menos, con una desconocida. Pero Kaoru no le conocía lo suficiente como para indagar tan profundo. Estaba convencido de que las preguntas de la chica girarían en torno a por qué se metió en la guerra siendo tan joven o qué motivaba que tuviera una espada de filo invertido. Preguntas que si bien no eran de dominio popular, tampoco eran un secreto.

Pero Kaoru tenía diecisiete años; no había vivido la guerra en el amplio término de la palabra y sólo le conocía por lo que lo hacía la gran mayoría: rumores. Por eso le faltaba información incluso de su vida conocida. Y no tenía problemas con hablar de ello, y menos con esa joven que tan desinteresadamente le había acogido.

Sin embargo, a dicha joven no le sentó muy bien la proposición.

—¡No quiero preguntarte nada! —gritó—. Es sólo que tienes que dejar de llevar esa espada. Estás llamando la atención.

Kenshin se mordió la lengua para no decirle que su temperamento llamaba más la atención que él.

—Hace un par de años la gente aún llevaba espadas, pero ahora no, y la gente ya no se fija en ello —explicó en voz serena para apaciguarla.

—Pero si te ven, ¡te detendrán!

—Si pueden… —se jactó inocentemente Kenshin y Kaoru resopló vencida.

—Entra ahí y compra sal, salsa de soja y miso —le indicó Kaoru.

—Iré muy cargado —se quejó Kenshin.

—¡No discutas! —gritó Kaoru. Era evidente que estaba llevando a cabo su particular venganza.

Cuando terminó sus compras salió a la calle pero Kaoru no estaba. Kenshin supuso que había ido a terminar con el resto de compras y se propuso ir a buscarla. Pero entonces, no sólo Kaoru se había vengado de él, sino que el destino también por abrir la boca. Un grupo de policías se acercó a él para detenerle por portar espada.

Kenshin suspiró viendo que no podría salir huyendo cargado como iba y dejó todo en el suelo. Rápidamente le rodearon.

—¡No se mueva! Está rodeado —le ordenó uno de ellos.

Los policías de esa ciudad tenían mucha suerte, tuvo que reconocer. Le habían cercado dos veces ya e igual que la vez anterior, se mostraron nerviosos al intentar reducirle.

—Me dejo arrestar —declaró Kenshin, y cogió su arma enfundada con intención de dársela para que vieran su predisposición. Uno de ellos, más confiado viendo que se dejaba arrestar sin oponer resistencia, se acercó a él.

—¡Apártense! —gritaron al fondo de la muchedumbre, y tanto Kenshin como el guardia que se le acercaba centraron su atención allí. Varios hombres se abrieron paso entre la gente—. ¡Somos la policía armada!

—Ayudante del comisario Ujiki —le saludó el hombre que se le había acercado.

—Podéis marcharos, la policía armada se encargará de esto —dijo el hombre al mando.

Kenshin les observó atentamente. No se había tropezado muchas veces con ellos. Eran la policía de élite y estaban autorizados a utilizar una espada. El uniforme era igual que el de la policía urbana, la única diferencia era que mientras unos llevaban un _bo_ de madera, los otros llevaban una espada auténtica.

—Señor, no hacía falta que la policía armada se molestara; nosotros podemos encargarnos de él. El hombre no muestra agresividad y se ha dejado arrestar.

La respuesta fue un golpe en la cara con la empuñadura de la espada. Aquello sí era nuevo para Kenshin y se sorprendió de esa represalia sin fundamento.

—Si te digo que nosotros nos hacemos cargo, es porque nosotros nos hacemos cargo —espetó Ujiki al que estaba en el suelo. Después se giró hacia Kenshin—. ¿Y quién te crees que eres para pasearte con una espada? Debes de creerte un experto para permitirte llevarla. —El policía le apuntó con la espada—. ¡Desenfunda!

—No desenfundo inútilmente. Si llevo espada no es para mostrar mi fuerza. —El policía resopló y se generó otro pequeño alboroto entre la multitud que se abrió paso revelando a Kaoru.

—Kenshin —le llamó dirigiéndose a él y el policía miró desconcertado a la originaria de la interrupción.

—De modo que esta chica está contigo… —comentó el hombre con malicia.

—¡Kaoru, váyase! —le ordenó rápidamente Kenshin.

Sin embargo, dos hombres la atacaron con sus espadas con precisión milimétrica y la hicieron detenerse rompiendo su lazo en el proceso.

—La próxima será en el kimono —le amenazó Ujiki sin cambiar de posición—. Desenfunda el arma.

—¿Y se supone que representa a la ley? —recriminó Kenshin ante los actos desproporcionados de los hombres.

—¡Por supuesto! —se jactó el guardia—. Pertenezco a la policía armada; puedo llevar espada y estoy autorizado a matar.

—¡Esto es abuso de poder! —exclamó un hombre de la muchedumbre.

—¡Es un policía corrupto! —gritó otro más.

Ujiki resopló ante las recriminaciones de la gente y se envalentonó más.

—¿Os atrevéis a insultar a la policía? ¡Desenfundad las armas! —ordenó a sus hombres—. Detenedles a todos y matad a los que se resistan.

Fue todo lo que Kenshin estaba dispuesto a permitir. No iba a dejar que esa gente abusara de los civiles como los matones que eran. Desenfundando su espada, apuntó al líder.

—No se atreva a tocar a nadie. Si quiere un adversario, me tiene a mí.

El policía se regocijó cuando Kenshin por fin respondió a su provocación.

—Bien, ahora nadie podrá acusarme si le mato en legítima defensa. —Ujiki lamió el filo de su espada teatralmente y Kenshin tuvo que contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco por su dramatismo—. Un hombre debe permitirse matar de vez en cuando para no oxidarse.

Con el estilo propio de los cobardes, los hombres se lanzaron a atacarle a la vez; pero eran demasiado lentos para él, y tampoco eran demasiado diestros. Como suponía, simples matones a los que les habían dado un arma con la que les decían que podían _jugar_.

El líder no se había movido de su sitio y se quedó blanco al ver que todos sus hombres yacían tirados en el suelo en menos de diez segundos. La muchedumbre gritó eufórica por su victoria sobre ellos animándole a darle su lección al que quedaba.

—Si se disculpa ante la gente por su comportamiento despótico, dejaremos el tema aquí. Y podrá detenerme por portar espada y por las heridas infligidas a sus subordinados.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que Ukiji se sentía humillado. Y en vez de retractarse, se enfadó más atacándole con rabia.

—¡Detente, Ujiki! —gritó alguien al fondo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El hombre le atacó con la técnica de «Ninotachi irazu», la cual era poderosa pero no tenía nada que hacer contra su «Hiten Mitsurugi». Con un gran salto, le golpeó desde arriba dejándole inconsciente.

—¡Kenshin! —Kaoru se acercó a él en el acto—. ¿No te han herido? —preguntó preocupada. Kenshin sonrió y negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Y momentos después, se vio sorprendido por toda la gente de alrededor que le felicitaba por haber detenido el mal proceder de la policía.

—Al fin te encuentro —dijo una voz conocida por encima de los gritos—. Me ha llevado diez años dar contigo.

La gente se fue callando ante la nueva interrupción. Kenshin sonrió ante un fantasma de su pasado. Porque hacía diez años que no le veía.

—Se ha dejado bigote, señor Yamagata.

Kaoru se tensó al reconocer el nombre. Aritomo Yamagata era el jefe del ejército del Gobierno Meiji; uno de los hombres más poderosos del país.

—Comisario, disperse a la gente, por favor —le ordenó al policía que había llegado allí con él.

La policía urbana comenzó a arrastrar a la gente lejos de ellos, ante la gran resistencia de los curiosos. «Esto es un abuso de poder», decía uno; «jovencito, defiéndanos», pedía otro. Pero en cuestión de segundos, allí no quedaban más que Yamagata, Kaoru y él.

—El coche nos espera —dijo Yamagata tendiéndole una mano—. Todos los patriotas esperamos tu vuelta.

Sin embargo, Kenshin no aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—Por desgracia, yo no quiero volver —comentó con tranquilidad—. No quiero que me den un puesto en el gobierno en recompensa por mis asesinatos.

—¡Aquello fue justificado! Los crímenes que se cometieron ayudaron a restaurar esta nueva época. ¡No puedes culparte por ello! —exclamó ante la idea—. Es cierto que hay gente que aún teme el nombre de Battosai y te toman por un asesino, pero puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mandando a su policía corrupta? —reprochó sin discreción Kenshin y Yamagata se retrajo en su disertación—. Es el poder y la impunidad los que crean a hombres déspotas como su cuerpo de policía —le acusó señalando a los hombres caídos—. Nosotros no luchamos en la guerra para alcanzar el poder ni la gloria. Lo hicimos para ayudar a construir una era donde los conceptos de paz y felicidad fueran un hecho. Si nos olvidamos del principio, sólo quedaremos en la historia como los oportunistas de turno, ¿no cree?

Kenshin se giró acercándose hacia los víveres que había dejado en el suelo, pero Yamagata no había terminado.

—Himura, los tiempos han cambiado. En la era Meiji los samuráis no tienen cabida. Han perdido sus privilegios y está prohibido que lleven espadas. No puedes seguir llevando espada a menos que seas parte del Gobierno. La espada ya no sirve para nada —terminó argumentando con vehemencia.

—Pero con ella aún puedo proteger a la gente que me rodea —replicó colocando su mano sobre Kaoru.

Recogiendo los cestos, Kenshin se puso en camino hacia casa con una Kaoru silenciosa delante. Si al ir hacia el pueblo, Kaoru debía estar sumiéndose en un mar de preguntas, en esos momentos debería estar nadando en un océano. Sin embargo, la chica siguió sin mediar palabra, lo que llamó la atención de Kenshin.

—Siento lo de su lazo, señorita Kaoru. —La joven se giró para mirarle—. Lo ha perdido por mi culpa. —Kaoru sonrió con un gesto que no tranquilizó para nada a Kenshin.

—No te preocupes —dijo divertida—, me compensarás haciendo la limpieza.

Kenshin sonrió afectado. No era una _condena_ demasiado grave teniendo en cuenta que ya hacía limpieza en la casa.

—De acuerdo —asintió él. Se recolocó la pesada carga cuando sintió la zona dolorida—. Era realmente necesario comprar todo esto. —Podían haberlo hecho en varias tandas si no corría prisa.

Kaoru soltó una risita nerviosa y siguió hacia adelante.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no.


	3. Cap3: Yahiko Myojin

**Capítulo 3: Yahiko Myojin, descendiente de samuráis de Tokio**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueeeeno… con vuestros comentarios he descubierto dos cosas:

—que a las lectoras de fanfictions os tienen muy maltratadas, y

—que no era consciente de lo mimadas que os tenía, jajaja.

No, en serio. Cuando decía lo de que no iba a haber periodicidad establecida, es cierto que dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que con el paso del tiempo, el fic tuviera actualizaciones más esparcidas. Más que nada porque con el transcurso del tiempo, te pueden salir otras cosas que centren tu atención o que directamente me canse de contar algo que ya está contado y prefiera ponerme con algo original. Y como esta historia, en realidad, ya está contada, pues no me daría mucho remordimiento de conciencia. Pero es que la acabo de empezar. Mal asunto si me da por abandonarla tan rápido.

En estos momentos, el indicar que no tiene periodicidad viene algo más a decir que un capítulo se puede subir al de 3 días y otro al de 9. Más por ahí, no que desde ya dejara sin actualizar por tres semanas (que algunas me habéis felicitado las fiestas y todo pensando que no subiría nada hasta después de ellas O_O ). Para que no suba nada en tres semanas, me he tenido que ir de vacaciones, poco más o menos, o complicárseme mucho las cosas. Que estos minicapítulos de 3.000 palabras los hago en 2-3 horas, jajaja.

El problema (actual) de la periodicidad es que con este fic voy al día, no tengo remanente del que tirar si entro en una fase ocupada como he hecho con anteriores. Y debido a mi web, entro en pequeños periodos al mes en los que me saturo a trabajo (novedades editoriales, leer libros para reseñar, boletines, blablablá). Y claro, sin remanente como antes, pues difícil actualizar en ese tiempo. Pero no, la idea de la «irregularidad» no es dejar sin actualizar la historia un mes »_«, al menos, no de momento, ¡que la acabo de empezar!

Y ahora es cuando esta historia sufre una desbandada de _follows_, jajajaja.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** Sólo hay un fic (bueno, sin contar mi bestia negra ¬_¬º) que no ha seguido el manga y es porque lo hice antes de leerlo (mi primer fic). En los demás, SIEMPRE me baso en los acontecimientos del manga. Y si utilizo algo puntual del anime, lo dejo en las notas (como en RO para el recuerdo del primer beso de KK, que utilicé el lugar de las luciérnagas). Pero a menos que lo especifique, siempre me guío por el manga. Y en el manga, el acto de la policía armada es el segundo, mientras que la aparición de Yahiko es el tercero.

**Mariona:** Juuué, qué tentador es esto que me decís de que os alegre el día al llegaros la notificación de nueva historia mía… con lo cerquita que está el día 28… ^o^ . Que no, que no, que es broma, jijiji.

Sobre «imaginaros» el manga mientras leéis el fic, pues es que ésa es la idea. Mal voy si no os suena lo que os cuento, jajaja.

Y sí, ¡por supuesto! Tengo mis 28 preciosos tomos en casa. La edición que tengo es la de Glènat que comentas (la de colorines) que está descatalogada. Yo la compré en 2004 (del tirón, a 5 tomos por semana y porque así lo tenía acordado con el de la tienda que me los iba trayendo, que si no, me veía yendo a por 5 tomos cada día. Me tenía súper enganchada e_e). Y lo he releído casi todos los años por vacaciones (vamos, que lo tengo más que rentabilizado, jajaja). Sólo que este año me ha dado tremendamente fuerte y ya lo he leído 3 veces y algunos actos, no os lo digo por vergüenza. Pero sí, me sé diálogos de memoria y yo misma me sorprendo cuando quiero buscar algo y voy al tomo exacto O_O . Estoy para que me lo miren T_T . La edición nueva dicen que está muy bien. Me da mucha envidia verlos en la tienda todo monos con algunas de sus páginas interiores a color T_T . Pero entiendo que si tienes empezada la vieja, te fastidian la colección con la nueva, pues incluso el número de tomos es distinto :-s .

Sobre los capítulos que voy a meter, pues obvio que los actos de Saito o Jine estarán. Pero cuanto más importantes son los actos, más me imponen y pienso: «¿por qué demonios me he metido en esto?». En serio, ¿cómo voy a escribir el momento en que a Kenshin se le va la cabeza con Saito? e_e . Soy masoca, ¡en serio! »_«

**Kaory:** Es que el capítulo del anillo de compromiso es para reescribirlo u_uº. De verdad que me río mucho, pero tengo que desligarme del trasfondo de que Kenshin la rechace de plano T_T

¡Gracias a todas por los reviews, chicas! Espero que os guste el capítulo que debería haberse unido con el siguiente (porque recordad que la mitad de este capítulo es de Yahiko). Y sin embargo, en vez de ser más corto se me ha alargado más que el anterior. Me he puesto a rellenar con las partes que no están y ¡hala!, se me ha ido la mano »_« . Si es que no se me puede dejar con un teclado cerca… tengo un peligro… »_«

— * —

**Capítulo 3: Yahiko Myojin, descendiente de samuráis de Tokio**

—Ya sé que es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres —Kaoru asestó un golpe con el _bokken_ al aire—, pero si sigues así —otro golpe—, un día de éstos vas a acabar en la cárcel y nadie te podrá sacar —dijo Kaoru alterada dando otro golpe más.

Kaoru se había puesto a entrenar en el _dojo_ y de paso, a recordarle de nuevo que no podía seguir llevando espada. Kenshin suspiró resignado por tener que volver a la conversación habitual sobre la prohibición de portar espada, pero después del incidente con la policía del día anterior, sabía que tendría que escucharla sermonearle durante varios días.

—En primer lugar, tengo esta espada desde hace diez años —empezó a defenderse—. No pienso deshacerme de ella cuando no es un peligro para nadie. —Kaoru siguió golpeando al aire—. Y en segundo lugar, ya he acabado alguna vez en el calabozo por llevar la espada y no es que te detengan demasiados días ahí. Así que no me preocupa si me sacan o no.

Kaoru dejó de entrenar y le miró molesta.

—Eres un desagradecido, encima que me preocupo por ti. —Pero Kenshin no la estaba escuchando. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y se acercó a la puerta del _dojo_. Kaoru, sin embargo, no se inmutó y siguió con su diatriba—. Llevar espada sólo te puede traer problemas, es absurdo que la sigas llevando. Además, nadie te prohíbe llevar un _bokken_ como hago yo.

Kenshin volvió a centrar su atención en ella. Debía estar de broma si pensaba sugerirle que llevara una espada de madera. No podía imaginarse vagando por ahí con un _bokken_. Había costumbres que no se podían cambiar así como así y él era un espadachín que se había iniciado y perfeccionado con una espada de verdad.

—Los únicos problemas que he tenido en este tiempo han sido con maleantes del tres al cuarto y algún policía desperdigado que ha intentado detenerme —replicó él—. Mi espada no me trae problemas, mucho menos, de consideración.

—¡Pues más razón para mí! —alegó ella alzando la voz—. Si no tienes problemas, con una espada de madera tienes suficiente. —Pero Kenshin frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia fuera—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó desconcertada al ver que perdía la atención de Kenshin.

Él empezó a moverse hacia la puerta y Kaoru le observó aún más confusa que antes.

—Desde hace unos minutos se está congregando gente en la puerta de casa —le contestó él y Kaoru aceleró el paso para alcanzarle.

Y tenía razón. Cuando abrió la puerta, un grupo de más de una docena de personas estaba apelotonada en la entrada. A Kaoru casi se le cayó el _bokken_ al suelo de la impresión cuando le preguntaron por las clases de kendo.

—Hay más de quince personas —dijo al terminar de contar a los que tenía más cerca. Los que estaban detrás no podía contabilizarlos con seguridad—. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Por fin la escuela va a renacer! —exclamó Kaoru emocionada.

—No vayas tan rápido… —murmuró Kenshin, pero Kaoru le escuchó y le miró sin comprender. El repentino interés por la Escuela Kamiya cuando llevaba una semana allí sin que un alma se dignara a presentarse, no podía atender a otra cosa que no fuese la pelea que tuvo el día anterior en plena calle—. Escuchad. Si habéis venido porque presenciasteis la pelea de ayer con la policía, me temo que hay una confusión. No pertenezco a esta escuela —les informó con sinceridad—. Ni doy clases del estilo Kamiya, ni voy a tomar ningún discípulo al que enseñar mi técnica. Por tanto, será mejor que os marchéis.

Esta vez, sí se le cayó el _bokken_ al suelo a Kaoru. En menos de diez segundos, en el patio no quedaba nadie. Ante el estado de estupefacción de la joven kendoka, Kenshin decidió que era una buena estrategia hacer lo mismo que esos chicos: desaparecer. Seguro que había alguna tarea por la casa para hacer.

—Creo que me voy a dar un baño —pensó mejor. Si se ponía a hacer alguna tarea, Kaoru podría alcanzarle cuando saliera del estado catatónico en el que había entrado. Pero si estaba en el baño, estaría encerrado y seguro sabiendo que la chica no entraría allí. Se daría un baño muy largo con toda intención de salir cuando estuviera seguro de que se le habría pasado el cabreo.

Porque sabía que se iba a enfadar muchísimo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho?! —gritó una muy exaltada Kaoru a su espalda antes de lo esperado y, para cuando se pudo dar cuenta, Kaoru le increpaba agarrándole de la ropa en una actitud amenazante clara—. ¡Por tu culpa se han ido todos!

—Pero yo no voy a enseñarles mi técnica —se defendió él. Kaoru estaba que rabiaba y a Kenshin empezó a darle miedo.

—¡Esa no es excusa para haberles dicho que se vayan! —Kaoru le zarandeó con mucha fuerza. Esa chica tenía una energía impresionante.

—No es cierto. —Porque era la verdad—. Sólo les he dicho que si vinieron por lo de ayer, se marcharan.

Acabar tirado en el suelo por una furibunda Kaoru se lo tenía merecido por listo. La joven estaba que echaba fuego y él se había hecho el gracioso matizando la situación.

El problema real vino al no saber que Kaoru estaría enfadada durante gran parte del día. No perdía tiempo para recriminarle el haber ahuyentado a todos esos potenciales alumnos.

—Pero señorita Kaoru, no habría ganado nada mintiéndoles —seguía excusándose Kenshin por el camino hacia una de las escuelas donde impartía clases Kaoru.

—¡Eran más de quince! —continuaba reprochando—. Si no les hubieras espantado ahora tendría un montón de alumnos.

—Esa gente realmente no estaba interesada en el kendo —comentó Kenshin con tranquilidad—. Sólo estaban deslumbrados por lo de ayer. Pero en pocos meses, les habría perdido a todos y estaría en las mismas. Debe ser paciente y esperar a que lleguen discípulos de verdad.

—¡Pero me veo obligada a impartir mi técnica en otras escuelas! —se quejó Kaoru. Estaba muy disgustada con ese arreglo. Ella tenía una escuela propia y no podía enseñar su técnica en su _dojo_. Tenía que ir a otros _dojos_ para mantenerse porque nadie quería regresar al suyo.

—Míralo por el lado positivo: no pierdes la práctica —añadió divertido Kenshin. Ella se giró y le fulminó por el comentario.

—¡Tampoco la perdería si entrenases conmigo! —recriminó Kaoru para interés de todo Tokio, en general.

Kenshin suspiró otra vez. Llevaba medio día así, gritando sin control a cada momento que le surgía. No había forma de tratar con ella cuando se enfadaba tanto. No entendía cómo alguien tenía la energía para aguantar tantas horas en ese estado. Debería estar agotada. Pero daba igual si intentaba zanjar el tema por un lado: ella lo abría por otro.

—No soy bueno con la espada de madera…

Pero Kenshin dejó de hablar cuando alguien se acercó por su espalda y se chocó contra él. Según le franqueó, Kaoru se le echó encima.

—¡Eh! ¡Alto ahí, granuja! —La chica le inmovilizó en cuestión de segundos y cogió lo que llevaba en su mano—. Este ladronzuelo te ha robado la bolsa.

El niño se removió del agarre de Kaoru y la increpó en cuanto pudo moverse.

—¡Suéltame, bruja!

Kenshin se abstuvo de silbar por lo bajo ante el improperio. Kaoru estaba que escupía fuego por la boca como para encima meterse con ella. Y por supuesto, todo el cabreo acumulado se concentró en el chico.

Kenshin no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarles de hito en hito mientras se decían cosas a cada cual peores. El ladronzuelo tenía tan mal genio como Kaoru.

—Chicos… —Le ignoraron por completo—. ¿Chicos? —volvió a intentar.

—¡Cállate, maldito crío! —gritó Kaoru al niño cuando éste se metió con su aspecto físico—. En Tokio me llaman «la belleza kendoka».

—Lo dirán los ciegos, porque hay que serlo para decir semejante mentira.

A Kenshin se le desencajó la cara cuando escuchó eso. Se había pasado tres pueblos el chaval. Quizás «la belleza kendoka» era exagerar, pero Kaoru era una mujer agraciada. Estaba muy lejos de los «elocuentes descalificativos» del chico.

Y por supuesto, Kenshin tuvo que intervenir para evitar que el muchacho se llevara una soberana paliza de parte de la autodenominada «belleza kendoka». Kenshin le quitó su bolsa a Kaoru y, cogiendo la mano del chico, la depositó en ella.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Kaoru al ver a Kenshin poner su dinero en las manos del ladronzuelo.

—Lo robado, robado está —dijo serenamente—. Toma, pequeño, y asegúrate de que la próxima vez no te pillen. —Kenshin se levantó y cogió el morral de entrenamiento de Kaoru—. Vámonos —le instó a Kaoru.

—Pero Kenshin, no puedes darle tu dinero a ese ladronzuelo —se quejó molesta Kaoru yendo tras él.

—No tiene importancia, señori… —La mencionada bolsa le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza.

—¡No soy pequeño! —exclamó el chico a su espalda indignado—. Soy Yahiko Myojin, descendiente de samuráis de Tokio —siguió diciendo el niño dejando patente su origen—. No necesito tu caridad. Te he robado la bolsa para reírme de ti porque vas por ahí dándote aires paseando con esa espada. ¡No soy un ladrón, idiota!

Kenshin supo que había herido su orgullo y no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que sería su vida si hubiera nacido un par de décadas atrás. Pero en la era Meiji los samuráis habían perdido su estatus privilegiado. Toda una estirpe de guerreros honorables que no tenían un verdadero lugar en el mundo.

—Está bien, pequeño…

—¡Que no soy pequeño! —le interrumpió Yahiko de malas maneras.

—Tienes razón, es evidente que has crecido rápido —le dijo en cambio Kenshin con una sonrisa amable—. Perdona por haberte ofendido.

El chico se marchó refunfuñando y les dejó a Kaoru y a él en medio del puente. Kenshin miró la bolsa de la discordia que ahora volvía a estar en su poder.

—Menudo mocoso —protestó Kaoru mirando el lugar por dónde se iba el niño.

—¿Qué opina: arrogancia o sentido del honor? —preguntó divertido Kenshin.

—Lo único que veo es un niño cabezota y gruñón. —El humor de Kaoru no había cambiado, pero al menos pudo comprobar que ya no iba dirigido a él.

Retomaron su camino hacia el _dojo_ donde debía impartir clases Kaoru esa tarde.

—Pues yo creo que el chico tiene madera de samurái.

—¡Lo que tiene es madera de malcriado!

Sí, definitivamente, Kaoru seguía enfadada pero al menos ya no lo estaba con él. Se separaron cerca del lugar de entrenamiento y Kenshin se encaminó hacia el mercado. Quería aprovechar a comprar algo de arroz para que no se le juntara una compra de víveres grande la próxima vez. Kaoru tendía a esperar a que se le agotara la despensa para ir a comprar todo de una vez, lo cual conllevaba que regresara a casa cargado hasta arriba. Kaoru podría ser una gran kendoka pero no sabía gestionar un hogar de forma eficiente. No había que ser muy listo para ver que nadie le había enseñado. Kaoru le había contado que su madre había muerto cuando era una niña; era obvio que no le habían enseñado a realizar las tareas domésticas propias de una mujer.

Se tomó la tarde con tranquilidad. Le vino bien ese rato de soledad para despejarse. Había tenido un día ajetreado desde bien temprana la mañana con Kaoru crispada de los nervios. Esperaba que el entrenamiento con los chicos de hoy la hiciera desquitarse del mal genio que se había gastado ese día. Kenshin no pudo evitar reír al recordar la actitud de Kaoru. Era la mujer más impulsiva que había conocido nunca y eso le divertía bastante.

Puesto que Kaoru iba a llegar pronto ese día, Kenshin se dispuso a prepararle un baño en cuanto llegó a casa de su paseo. Guardó el saco de arroz en la despensa, llenó de agua la tina y calentó el agua.

Mas llegó la hora en la que supuestamente Kaoru iba a regresar pero no apareció. Cuando pasaron veinte minutos de la hora, Kenshin empezó a preocuparse. Kaoru le había dicho que iría directamente a casa y él le había prometido tenerle preparado el baño para entonces. Pero ella no terminaba de llegar.

Kenshin metió otro leño en el hueco para que el fuego siguiera activo y mantuviera el agua caliente, y en ese momento, Kaoru por fin llegó.

Y lo hizo bastante alterada. Había venido corriendo todo el camino y estaba muy sudada. Por un instante, pensó que alguien la perseguía, pero tras mirar tras ella por si aparecía alguien, se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —se preocupó él.

—Se lo han llevado. —Jadeaba sin control y a Kenshin le costó entenderla—. Al chico… —siguió diciendo, pero aunque por fin comprendió sus palabras, no conseguía darles significado.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Kaoru inspiró profundo intentando recobrar el aliento.

—Del ladronzuelo.

—¿El niño de esta tarde? —Kaoru asintió—. ¿Quién se lo ha llevado?

—Les seguí hasta una casa. Allí vive una banda: el grupo Kanto Shuei. —Kaoru le indicó cómo encontrar el lugar mientras se iba recomponiendo de la carrera—. Kenshin, tienes que ayudarle.

—Tranquila —intentó calmarla él. Kaoru estaba muy alterada.

—Había muchos hombres allí.

Kenshin entendió lo que esas palabras escondían y dio gracias a Dios por meterle sensatez en la cabeza y que no se le ocurriera enfrentarse sola a una banda. Teniendo en cuenta que se había atrevido a batirse con un supuesto Battosai, se esperaba cualquier cosa de ella.

Pero había conseguido meterle sentido común en la cabeza y esta vez, parecía haber considerado sus fuerzas con las de su oponente, como bien le dijo Kenshin el primer día que la conoció.

—Tranquila —repitió impregnando a su voz una gran serenidad. Necesitaba que Kaoru se relajara antes de marcharse de allí—. Voy ahora a por el chico, tú quédate aquí. Tienes el baño listo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. No querrás desperdiciarlo…

—Pero…

—Volveré con él, no te preocupes —prometió Kenshin—. Disfruta del baño —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Aunque Kaoru le había indicado cómo llegar al lugar donde retenían al chico, no le resultó tan fácil encontrarlo. En el patio se encontraban una docena de hombres. ¿Cuántas bandas había en Tokio que en sólo una semana ya se había encontrado a dos?

—Dejadme pasar; sólo he venido a por el niño —expuso a los hombres que allí había, pero no se tomaron su petición a bien. Por supuesto, aquello supuso unos cuantos huesos rotos para esos maleantes cuando éstos intentaron echarse sobre él.

En cuanto dejó inconsciente al último, entró en la casa sin demora. Sólo tuvo que guiarse por los gritos para localizarles.

No se entretuvo en llamar.

De una patada, tiró abajo la puerta llevándose por delante al hombre que estaba hostigando a Yahiko. Sangraba por la boca y tenía la ropa también manchada con ella, pero aparte de los aparentes golpes que le habían propinado, parecía estar de una pieza.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sorprendido un viejo al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Y cómo has entrado hasta aquí? ¡Todo el mundo a por él! —gritó queriendo avisar a su hombres para que se acercaran allí.

—Es inútil que les llames —le informó pacientemente Kenshin—. Como no me dejaron pasar por las buenas, he tenido que hacer limpieza ahí fuera.

—No es cierto… —susurró con incredulidad—. ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Soy Kenshin Himura, y sólo he venido para llevarme al chico.

—¡Que te crees tú eso! —gritó el hombre al que había abatido con la puerta—. ¡Os mataré a los dos!

Kenshin le dio un golpe en la mandíbula con la empuñadura de su espada cuando ese hombre tuvo la osadía de acercársele por la espalda.

—No he terminado de hablar. Es de mala educación interrumpir —le reprochó Kenshin mirando al hombre con la cabeza incrustada en los tablones del techo.

Kenshin volvió a prestar atención al viejo que se encontraba temblando contra la pared. El semblante de Kenshin cambió por completo y habló con una amenaza velada. Se llevaría al chico de allí y no pensaba perder el tiempo discutiendo.

—A partir de ahora, el chico está a mi cargo —le informó con la voz más gélida que encontró—. Seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que eso es mejor que quedarse sin sus hombres.

Si el anciano antes temblaba, ahora se añadía a su rostro un color blanco mortecino. El hombre estaba aterrado, y bien se lo merecía por aprovecharse de un pobre crío.

—Es… es tuyo —gimoteó finalmente—. ¡Llévatelo!

—Muchas gracias —contestó irónico. Se dirigió hacia Yahiko y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Siento haber tardado en llegar.

Yahiko rechazó el gesto y le golpeó la mano ofrecida.

—¡¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda?! —recriminó con un gruñido—. ¡Podía yo solo!

Kenshin le miró con cierta sorpresa por la reacción que había tenido, pero pronto compuso una sonrisa en su cara. Ahí estaba de nuevo el orgullo herido de su sangre guerrera.

—Tienes razón —le siguió la corriente—. Otra vez te he vuelto a tomar por un niño. —Kenshin se levantó y, cogiéndole del _gi_, se lo echó a la espalda—. Así que para que me perdones, te curaré las heridas en compensación.

Mientras pasaba por encima de los hombres que había dejado tirados en el suelo, se generó un pequeño alboroto en el salón que dejaba atrás. Sin embargo, nadie le siguió y su camino de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo.

—¡Rayos! —mascullaba el chico una y otra vez—. ¡Rayos!

Kenshin dejó que el niño se quejara mientras libraba su batalla interior. Yahiko quería poder hacer frente a las adversidades, pero desgraciadamente, por mucho que lo dijera en alto no cambiaría la verdad: que todavía era un niño.

—¿Te sientes impotente? —le preguntó cuando le sintió llorar.

—Quiero hacerme fuerte y poder defenderme por mí mismo —sollozó—. Quiero poder defender el honor de mi familia.

—Entiendo. —Porque lo entendía. El chico era huérfano y demasiado pequeño para defenderse en un mundo de adultos sin escrúpulos.

No dijeron nada más en todo el camino de vuelta, pero Yahiko no volvió a protestar acerca de su destino. Cuando abrió la puerta de la Escuela Kamiya, Kaoru se encontraba de pie en el patio vestida como si fuese a salir a la calle.

—Me lo imaginaba —agregó sin más—. Está herido; tenemos que ir al hospital a que le curen.

—Parece más grave de lo que es. —Yahiko estaba golpeado, pero durante el trayecto no se había quejado de dolor—. Un buen baño le dejará como nuevo. —Con un suave gesto, Kenshin puso al muchacho delante de Kaoru—. Yahiko, ella es Kaoru Kamiya, maestro ayudante de la Escuela del Espíritu Vivo. A partir de ahora, será tu maestra.

Yahiko giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kenshin horrorizado y luego volvió su vista a una perpleja Kaoru.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritó exaltado—. No pienso dejar que esta bruja me enseñe kendo.

—¡Ni yo pienso tenerte como discípulo, mocoso! —contraatacó Kaoru.

—Haya paz… —intercedió divertido Kenshin al ver que los dos se echaban los trastos a la cabeza. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Yahiko para llamar su atención—. Ahora, todo depende de ti. Aprende la técnica Kamiya y hazte fuerte.

Yahiko resopló no muy convencido.

—¿Aprender de una chica? —cuestionó el niño mordaz.

—¡Escúchame, renacuajo! ¡Esta chica es más que capaz de darte una _lección_! —Kaoru cogió a Yahiko por la ropa y le zarandeó sin ningún cuidado.

—¡¿Tú y cuántas más?! —replicó con arrogancia.

Kenshin se quedó atónito viendo cómo se peleaban. Eran incansables. Kaoru debería estar exhausta después del día que había tenido, y a ese crío le habían molido a palos. Deberían estar tirándose encima del primer _futón_ que vieran para dormir y no enzarzados en una batalla campal.

—Esto… chicos… —dijo con un hilo de voz ante la incredulidad por la escena—. ¿No creéis que sería mejor llamar a un médico?

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Aunque creo que subiré algún otro capítulo antes de Navidad (o quizás, por Navidad XD), os voy deseando ¡Felices Fiestas! Disfrutad de ellas con vuestros seres queridos :-D

PD: Este fic lo ideé con la intención de «descubrir» en qué punto del manga podría haberse enamorado Kenshin de Kaoru (o en su defecto, darse cuenta de ello). Pues bien, la «gracia» ( ¬_¬º ) de que mi mente tienda a correr lejos del momento actual, ¡es que creo que ya lo sé! O_O Habrá que indagar para saber si Kenshin llega a ese punto con la predisposición de darse cuenta de ello o dejarlo para más adelante, ¡pero tiene cierta lógica! (al menos, para mí la tiene, que para algo me lo ha soltado el subconsciente, jajaja). Pero no sé. El momento es tan… ¿raro? No, raro, no (que ya he dicho que tiene su lógica). Es que nunca había considerado esa escena para ello, no me lo esperaba ahí o_O . En fin, habrá que seguir a ver si se confirma o sólo fue un flash que me dio XD . Esas cosas me suelen pasar, como mi mente tiende a avanzarme escenas a las que no he llegado, luego esas escenas no siempre existen una vez llegado a ese punto. Porque una vez llegado, los personajes te piden otra cosa que no algo que te vino en frío en un momento dado.

Ya veremos cómo termina la cosa, que aún que falta mucho para llegar allí XD

¡Felices Fiestas, chicas! :-D


	4. Cap4: Nuevo inicio para la Escuela

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo inicio para la Escuela del Espíritu Vivo**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Técnicamente, este capítulo debería haber ido unido al anterior, porque en los dos capítulos Kenshin sale bastante poco. Son más de presentación del personaje de Yahiko. Pero me lío a meterme en los pensamientos de Kenshin y me enredo sola »_«

El caso es que al ser cortitos, los hago en un momento, así que es fácil encontrar un rato para ellos y por eso han salido dos de forma rápida. ¡Hay que ir adelantando!

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** En cuanto a los capítulos, ya ves que voy siguiendo el manga. Como comenté, el primer arco va a ir casi entero. Y bueno, tú disfruta de tus vacaciones; si no puedes leer los capítulos que se vayan subiendo, ya lo harás cuando vuelvas ;-)

**Rogue:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los diseños de las portadas de mis fics… La verdad es que ahora que lo dices, podría ponerlos como portaditas de los fics, para que no se vean todos con mi avatar (aunque es la portada de «Un final alternativo» ^_^º).

Sobre tu comentario a mis personalizaciones de la trama, como te dije por MP, yo sigo el manga y sólo me salgo de él para dar fluidez a las escenas. Por ejemplo, el capítulo anterior era muy brusco el empiece, que si bien para un manga vale, para una escena de novela no. El manga empieza con un montón de gente en el patio de Kaoru y ella vestida de entrenamiento contándoles. ¿Por qué Kaoru estaba vestida así? ¿Y qué hizo la gente: quedar todos a una hora para estar en el _dojo_ a la vez? Así que yo empecé un poco antes, donde Kaoru estaba entrenando de por sí y Kenshin nota que se está acumulando gente en la entrada.

Es decir, sólo me salgo del manga para ese tipo de cosas (y adentrarme en la mente de Kenshin, obvio, jijiji). Y como dije, me baso en el manga, no en el anime, por eso, a los que no han leído el manga les chocará que Kaoru no fuera la que rescatara a Yahiko, pero en el manga, ella no lo hace. Es Kenshin el que va a por él.

De la actitud de Kenshin frente a los arrebatos de Kaoru estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si no le pareciesen divertidos, Kenshin habría acabado hasta las narices de ellos. Puesto que acaba enamorado de ella, es evidente que su postura hacia ellos es que le parecen entretenidos. Por eso lo estoy reflejando así, tomándoselos con buen humor.

**Kaory:** Son los primeros capítulos, claro que parece que no hay un avance significativo en la relación de KK. Pero fíjate en que pongo _parece_. No lo parece porque están en una fase muy temprana de su relación, pero en estos capítulos cada uno está conociendo actitudes del otro que luego les llevará a querer al otro. No se van a enamorar de la nada. Por eso para mí el arco de Tokio es tan importante y voy casi a meterlo entero. Porque es donde se cimenta la relación de ellos.

**Galatea:** Intentaré avanzar en la historia lo más rápido que pueda porque soy consciente de que va a ser un fic largo. Pero aún queda mucho hasta llegar al punto en que Kenshin es consciente de que quiere a Kaoru.

¡Gracias a todas por los reviews! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo inicio para la Escuela del Espíritu Vivo**

Yahiko tardó una semana en recuperarse lo suficiente para empezar con las clases de kendo. El problema vino por el choque de caracteres entre el niño y Kaoru. El respeto que tenía el chico por su maestra dejaba bastante que desear. Tenía una facilidad pasmosa para sacar a Kaoru de sus casillas por mucho empeño que pusiera en enseñarle.

Por supuesto, Kenshin era consciente de que ella era maestra, pero nunca la había visto ejerciendo de ello. Cuando Yahiko lo permitía, Kaoru le explicaba los fundamentos de la espada de forma clara y concisa. Su método era mucho más agradable que el de su propio maestro, como pudo comprobar. Las técnicas de Seijuro pasaban por decirle lo que iba a hacer y sentirlas en sus propias carnes. Desde luego, era un método muy eficiente para conseguir aprender la técnica, pues cuanto antes se comprendiera, antes se podría evitar sufrirla. Pero sin duda, era mucho más doloroso que la forma en que enseñaba Kaoru.

—Yahiko, ¡otra vez lo estás cogiendo mal! —le corrigió Kaoru un poco nerviosa ya. El chico no prestaba la atención debida y por eso Kaoru acababa teniendo que señalar los errores cada poco tiempo.

Precisamente el ser más agradable a la hora de enseñar, en este caso, estaba siendo un perjuicio. Yahiko no mostraba el respeto suficiente por su maestra. Era evidente que Kaoru no se había enfrentado hasta ahora contra un alumno que dudara de su capacidad para enseñar, básicamente, porque cualquier persona que llegaba a su _dojo_ para aprender kendo lo hacía ya con la predisposición de que Kaoru le enseñara. Pero Yahiko había aterrizado allí semiobligado y Kaoru no sabía manejarle.

—¡Tú sí que no tienes ni idea, bruja! —espetó el chico crispado.

O al menos, no sabía hacerlo con sutileza. Yahiko se llevó un buen golpe de la maestra «que no tenía ni idea de kendo». Kaoru recurría a la violencia para corregir el carácter insubordinado del niño.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! —le gritó ella furiosa—. ¡Como vuelvas a hacerlo, te mato! —le amenazó apuntándole con el _bokken_.

Si por un casual, Kenshin hubiera pensado que lo del primer día en que se conocieron fue casualidad, había tenido una semana para comprobar que no. Ambos tenían una vitalidad que le ponía los pelos de punta. Eran incansables. Se pasaban el día en una pelea constante e interminable. Él estaba seguro de que comía la misma comida que ellos, especialmente, porque era él quien cocinaba. Así que no entendía de dónde salía ese extra de energía que derrochaban por todos los poros.

—¡Ja! —se mofó el chico—. ¡Empieza si te atreves!

En vez de volver a atizarle, Kaoru se giró hacia Kenshin mientras señalaba a Yahiko.

—¡Dile que tengo razón! —exigió ella metiéndole en la bronca. Kenshin no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír tontamente—. ¡Es un maleducado que tiene que aprender modales!

Yahiko se envaró y se enfrentó a Kaoru.

—Yo quiero aprender kendo para hacerme fuerte, no para que me enseñe una loca como tú. —Y ahora fue el chico el que se giró hacia Kenshin—. Por favor, enséñame tu técnica.

—No pienso transmitir mi técnica —negó a ultranza, y siguió más conciliador—: Yahiko, puedes hacerte fuerte aprendiendo la técnica que protege la vida. —Los dos jóvenes se miraron enfrentados—. Sólo tienes que hacer más caso a tu… ¿me escuchas? —preguntó cuando los dos volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea a golpe limpio.

Kenshin resopló. No había manera. Había intentado interceder en pro de Kaoru para intentar relajar la animosidad que tenía Yahiko contra ella en su función de maestra. Pero veía que era inútil. Por muchas palabras que se utilizaran, no conseguiría hacérselo entender si no lo sentía.

Kaoru tendría que buscar la manera de hacerse merecedora de la confianza de Yahiko para hacerse fuerte. Hasta ese día, los esfuerzos de Kaoru por enseñarle serían infructuosos, pues el chico nunca haría caso de sus enseñanzas.

Kenshin se levantó de su sitio y dejó que se las arreglaran solos. Tenían que limar las asperezas por sí mismos, de modo que no volvería a interceder hasta que se les pasara esa fase de enfrentamiento que tenían.

Recordaba desde el día anterior que en la despensa empezaban a escasear algunos víveres. Como no habían contado con Yahiko, las provisiones se les habían agotado antes de lo previsto. Echó un vistazo mientras seguía oyéndoles gritar. Además de energía, tenían unos buenos pulmones. Memorizó lo que había que comprar y, cogiendo algunas monedas del dinero familiar, se marchó tranquilamente rumbo al mercado.

Todavía se les oía un par de calles más lejos de la casa.

Kenshin suspiró resignado. Le había parecido una buena idea que Yahiko aprendiera la técnica de Kaoru. Era evidente que ella necesitaba un discípulo, del mismo modo que el chico necesitaba que le inculcaran algo de disciplina y un buen entrenamiento si pretendía hacerse fuerte.

Pero no se había esperado aquello. Aunque a ratos le divertían con sus arranques de furia, sabía que esa situación no podría alargarse indefinidamente. No terminaban de congeniar y si Yahiko no empezaba a poner de su parte, era evidente que acabaría marchándose de allí por la frustración. Sabía que Kaoru nunca le echaría, siempre demasiado generosa incluso con los que la incordiaban, pero el niño optaría por buscarse otro sitio intentando alcanzar sus metas.

Pensar esa posibilidad le dio cierta pena a Kenshin. El niño no era capaz de ver que tenía su objetivo delante de sus narices. Nunca conseguiría otra oportunidad como la que se le brindaba: un hogar y una maestra que se esforzaría por él.

No le llevó mucho rato hacer las compras de lo que necesitaba y pronto había puesto rumbo al _dojo_. Esperaba de verdad que se hubieran calmado los humos durante su ausencia. De modo que cuando estando cerca de la escuela oyó un potente ruido con el inconfundible sonido de una pared derribada, Kenshin se quedó pasmado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, Kenshin alcanzó un nuevo nivel de incredulidad. Había un montón de hombres en el patio e iban armados con un cañón de madera.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Otra banda? Aquello no era normal. Iba a grupo de delincuentes por semana. Empezaba a estar cansado de las malditas bandas de Tokio. La ciudad parecía estar plagada de matones, y él, destinado a hacer limpieza.

—¡Basta ya de estupideces! —gritó Yahiko y le propinó una patada en la cara a uno de los hombres—. ¡Yo no estoy hecho de la misma madera que esos dos imbéciles! ¡No dejaré que cargues con toda la culpa! —le dijo a una Kaoru asombrada.

—¡Maldito crío! —escupió el hombre limpiándose la boca—. ¡Te voy a destrozar!

—«Destrozar» es una palabra un poco fuerte, ¿no crees? —habló al fin Kenshin desde la puerta de la casa. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta que les hizo notar su presencia.

—¡Kenshin! —se alegró de verle Yahiko.

—Parece que tenéis algo contra esos dos chicos —empezó a decir mirando a los dos jóvenes que se escondían tras Kaoru. Era una actitud más que reprobable el que dos hombres se escondieran detrás de una mujer, pero decidió no entrar en ello—. Pero creo que el uso de un cañón de madera es excesivo para lo que sea que hayan hecho. —Kenshin dejó los canastos con la comida en el suelo—. Así que ya podéis dejar de hacer esto y largaros.

El hombre que había sido golpeado por Yahiko se puso de pie furioso.

—¡Cállate! —gritó acercándose al cañón—. ¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres?

Uno de sus secuaces se acercó a él.

—¡Espera, Hachisuka! —Le cogió de los brazos intentando detenerle—. ¡Es él! ¡El vagabundo que venció a la policía armada él solo!

—¡Idiota! ¡Tenemos un cañón! ¡No tenemos nada que temer de ese simple vagabundo! —El hombre apuntó hacia Kenshin—. ¡Cargadlo! —ordenó a nadie en particular y varios hombres se dispusieron a hacerlo—. ¡Fuego!

Una bala de barro se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia él, pero sacando rápidamente su espada, cortó el proyectil en dos incrustándose las partes en la pared exterior de la casa.

Giró su espada hacia los espantados secuaces y les apuntó.

—El filo de esta espada puede cortar cualquier cosa menos a un hombre —les advirtió con toda la intención de intimidarles—. Si no queréis probarla, marchaos de una vez.

Todos los hombres se escabulleron diligentemente sin mediar palabra. En pocos minutos, los únicos rastros de que hubiera habido una pelea era la pared destrozada. Kenshin se agachó y cogió un trozo de madera caído. Al día siguiente buscaría a esa chusma y haría que pagaran los desperfectos. Kaoru no tenía una economía holgada precisamente como para tener encima que pagar los estropicios de lunáticos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Kenshin con curiosidad. Aún seguía sorprendiéndole que se hubieran metido en esa batalla en el poco rato que había estado en el centro de la ciudad. Pero como bien suponía, la culpa no la tenía ninguno de los integrantes de la Escuela Kamiya.

—Estos dos —comenzó Yahiko señalando con desprecio a los dos jóvenes arrodillados en el camino de entrada—, bebieron más de la cuenta y decidieron molestar a unos miembros del grupo Hishi Manji Gurentai. Y cuando vieron que no podían defenderse contra ellos, vinieron a esconderse a las faldas de Kaoru.

El menosprecio por esos dos muchachos era más que patente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a replicar y Kaoru no era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo.

—Debería daros vergüenza —recriminó Yahiko fulminándoles—. Ibais a dejar que Kaoru asumiera la culpabilidad de vuestros actos. ¿Qué clase de hombres sois? —Los chicos bajaron aún más la cabeza.

En opinión de Kenshin, era bastante humillante que un niño cuestionara la hombría de alguien más mayor, pero en vista de las circunstancias, se lo tenían merecido. Aunque Kaoru fuese más diestra peleando con el _bokken_ que esos muchachos, no deberían haberla inmiscuido en sus problemas, más cuando eran ellos los que lo habían originado.

Miró a Kaoru que seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Tenía los puños cerrados y Kenshin supo que se estaba conteniendo para no echarse a llorar. No entendía que estuviera afligida; aunque se responsabilizara, no tenía la culpa de las acciones de los demás.

—Así que eso es lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia. —Kenshin miró a los chicos con reproche—. Podéis iros, pero a partir de ahora, haced como que nunca habéis sido alumnos de esta escuela. Y jamás volváis a coger una espada de madera.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y, casi sin despedirte, se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Hira —le llamó Kaoru antes de que salieran—, no te olvides de pasar por el médico para que te mire el hombro.

Kaoru no se había girado para verle. Estaba de espaldas a ellos cuando lo dijo, pero aunque su voz había salido entera, Kenshin sabía que le había costado conseguirlo. Fue hasta ella y le puso un brazo en el hombro para reconfortarla.

—No se desanime, señorita Kaoru —la consoló con voz suave intentando que no se derrumbara, pero finalmente, Kaoru acabó llorando—. Puede hacer su mejor intento de enseñar el camino correcto, pero no siempre conseguirá su objetivo.

—Deja de lloriquear. No pareces tú misma —le interrumpió Yahiko pasando por su lado—. No te preocupes, Kaoru. Yo no seré como ellos; seré tu discípulo —declaró el chico con contundencia—. Puede que no pueda hacerme tan fuerte como Kenshin en poco tiempo, pero de momento, con tu técnica me basta.

Y el niño caminó hacia el _dojo_ con paso decidido. Kaoru había dejado de llorar mirando perpleja la espalda de Yahiko y Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero de todas formas, ya ve que hay gente que sí responde a su integridad —terminó diciendo divertido.

Porque esa pelea en el patio había conseguido solucionar lo que se había estado temiendo en su paseo al mercado. Yahiko acababa de encontrar en ella un modelo de conducta a seguir que respetar, y con ello, Kaoru se había ganado la confianza del chico.

Yahiko se giró molesto al ver que Kaoru no le seguía.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? —cuestionó el niño de malos modos—. ¡Quiero hacerme fuerte! No tengo tiempo que perder, ¡vamos a entrenar! —exigió él volviendo a retomar el camino hacia el _dojo_.

Kaoru se envaró por las palabras del chico y le siguió recriminando en alto su actitud. Kenshin suspiró al ver que iniciaban una nueva discusión, pero tras ello, sonrió: como bien sabía, aquella pelea no sería como las anteriores.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Bueeeeno, espero que no me lleve muchos días ir encontrando ratitos para hacer el próximo capítulo. Sospecho que será algo largo porque es la entrada en escena de Sanosuke. Además, juntaré los dos actos, así que de por sí, ya iba a ser más largo el capítulo.

Reconozco que tengo ganas de meterme con él XD . En mi género, las autoras tienden a evitar escribir escenas de combates —me refiero a las que no incluyen poderes sobrenaturales—, así que me va a servir para practicar el redactar escenas de lucha. La de Sanosuke es la primera batalla que aparece en el manga con una duración superior a dos viñetas ^_^º , así que a ver qué tal sale la cosa ^_^º

Y aunque me repita como el ajo, ¡Felices Fiestas!


	5. Cap5: Sanosuke, un espíritu combativo

**Capítulo 5: Sanosuke Sagara, un espíritu combativo**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Siento el retraso pero me he liado con más cosas de las previstas durante estas fiestas: subida de novedades, boletín quincenal, planeamiento de actividades para el año que viene en mi foro, un juego de rol de pruebas con los amigos para Nochevieja y la corrección de mi novela que me absorbió por completo o_O (me queda ya sólo el final, ¡yupyyyy!).

Como podéis imaginar, muchas de esas cosas ya están hechas así que ya no me van a entretener ^_^º , de modo que tendré más tiempo para el fic. De momento, os puedo decir que el reto de escritura de mi foro este mes es de 25.000 palabras (que ya no hay fiestas, jiusjius), y supongo que como el mes pasado, casi todas recaerán en el fic, jijiji. Así que iré más rápido ahora subiendo capítulos.

El capítulo de hoy es cortito porque sólo abarca la entrada en escena de Sanosuke. En el manga, su aparición ocupa 4 actos. El primero es el que subo ahora y los otros tres, son ya la pelea entre Sanosuke y Kenshin. En principio había pensado hacer dos y dos, pero creo que queda mejor si la pelea queda junta en un mismo capítulo ^_^º (y de paso, voy subiendo algo que llevo dos semanas sin subir nada »_« ).

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** A mí también me gusta el capítulo de Kaoru y Yahiko por lo que dices. Es el momento en que Kaoru se gana el respeto de su discípulo insubordinado. Me preocupaba no reflejarlo bien al estar Kenshin fuera de casa casi todo el tiempo y ser su perspectiva la que se cuenta. Pero bueno, me gustó cómo quedó con la «incorporación personal» que hice sobre sus pensamientos ^_^º.

**Kaory:** ¡Síííí! Ésa es la idea, jajajaja. Que leáis el capítulo y podáis visualizar el manga en vuestra cabeza. Piensa que un manga no es como una novela normal, se pierde mucha descripción de escenario porque es sólo el diálogo y, la ambientación, la ves dibujada. Es un formato en el que la acción transcurre en pocas hojas y por eso el ritmo es muy rápido. Lees diálogo y la escenificación te la da la viñeta. Es un «ahí tienes todo puesto en cuatro viñetas». Personalmente, me supone un problema adaptar el manga a un formato de novela precisamente por eso, porque si me pongo descriptiva sobre cómo está la situación, corto el ritmo de la historia. Si te fijas, en los capítulos que estoy subiendo, cuando entro el diálogo, va todo seguido, casi sin pausa y sin poder describir mucho más allá de las acotaciones de diálogo. Cuando releo los capítulos, siempre pienso que es muy directo al grano, pero en serio que es muy difícil añadir más sin cargarte el ritmo de la escena T_T. Así que siempre me consuelo pensando en que, como ya habéis leído el manga, la escenificación ya la tenéis en vuestra cabeza, jijiji.

Sobre la relación entre los personajes, es pronto para todo, incluso para que las peleas entre Yahiko y Kaoru tengan una naturaleza más cercana. Han pasado sólo un par de semanas, poco más o menos. Esas cosas llevan su tiempo.

**Linkyiwakura:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Teniendo en cuenta las características de este fic, ya ves que tiene pinta de que me vais a ver mucho tiempo por aquí e_e . Qué largo es el manga, ¡madre mía! Pero lo peor es que ¡me habría encantado que lo fuera mucho más! Jajajajaja.

Gracias por los reviews, chicas. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 5: ****Sanosuke Sagara**, un espíritu combativo  


Ahora que había llegado la primavera, tenían un pequeño respiro con la cantidad de leña que gastaban. Aun así, el invierno había sido frío y se habían quedado con las reservas bajo mínimos. Por eso, esa mañana, Kenshin había ido a entrenarse a un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad y a la vuelta se había traído una pila de leños que cortar y utilizar.

Yahiko estaba entrenando en el patio solo, haciendo sus _katas_, cuando Kenshin dejó el montón de leños en el suelo y se puso a cortarlos para hacerlos más adecuados a su uso en la cocina.

El chico llevaba varias semanas practicando y era evidente que iba mejorando a pasos agigantados. En cambio, su mal carácter con Kaoru seguía por el mismo camino. Parecían dos niños peleándose, pero al menos, habían sorteado el escollo de su posición como maestra y discípulo. Aunque Yahiko seguía molestando constantemente a Kaoru, ahora sí se tomaba en serio sus enseñanzas.

Y era evidente que se las tomaba en serio. Entrenaba incluso cuando no tenía sesiones con Kaoru. Su empeño por hacerse fuerte era más que patente.

Kenshin utilizó su espada para cortar los leños en fragmentos más pequeños y no había llegado a la mitad cuando Kaoru se presentó ante ellos emocionada.

—¡Mirad lo que he encontrado haciendo limpieza! —exclamó entusiasmada poniendo a la vista el pergamino enrollado que llevaba en sus manos—. Gracias a esto no tendremos que preocuparnos del dinero en una temporada.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Kenshin con curiosidad.

—Lo hizo mi abuelo —respondió la chica extendiendo el rollo para que lo vieran.

—Vaya… es un dibujo —comentó Kenshin con asombro.

—¡Es una pintura con tinta china! —aclaró Kaoru irritada por su ignorancia—. Mi abuelo era un artista renombrado además de un gran kendoka. Seguro que podremos sacar un buen dinero por él —dijo frotando la mejilla contra el pergamino—. ¡Gracias por dejarme tu obra, abuelo!

—Esta mujer parece un ábaco —masculló Yahiko al ver que Kaoru estaba siempre contando el dinero, y por ello acabó sufriendo en sus carnes la ira de su maestra.

Pero Kenshin entendía a Kaoru. La economía de la unidad familiar no era precisamente holgada y puesto que Kaoru era la que se ganaba un sueldo, encontraba normal que también se preocupara de ello.

—¿Te crees que puedes pegarme cuando te dé la gana? —Kenshin cogió al niño al vuelo, el cual ya se lanzaba contra Kaoru en una de sus habituales peleas.

—¡Vamos a celebrarlo en el Akabeko! —gritó al aire ella haciendo caso omiso del chico.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea que Kenshin no se atrevió a hacerle ver que a pesar de ser un extra de dinero inesperado, no vendría mal ahorrarlo en vista de que la escuela seguía sin alumnos. Pero después de todas las malas situaciones que Kaoru había tenido que vivir en los últimos dos meses, no vendría mal que se mimara un poco.

De modo que permaneció en silencio y poco tiempo después los tres se encontraban en el Akabeko. Kenshin no lo había visto nunca por dentro, sólo de pasada cuando deambulaba por la ciudad. Y tampoco se esperaba que la camarera que trabajaba allí fuese amiga de Kaoru.

—¡Kaoru, bienvenida! —la saludó con entusiasmo.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Tae. He tenido unas semanas de locos —se excusó ella.

—No me extraña —dijo chasqueando la lengua—. Con todo el tema de Battosai…

Kaoru soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Sí, ha sido complicado —comentó deprisa, y cambió rápidamente de tema—. Lo bueno es que ya pasó y hoy me apetecía darme el capricho de tomar un _sukiyaki_.

—Estupendo, Kaoru. —Y acto seguido miró a las dos personas que la acompañaban y que no se habían movido desde que habían entrado. Dándose cuenta de que venían con ella, todo su lenguaje corporal cambió, como pudo comprobar Kenshin. Había pasado de un saludo amistoso a una actitud maliciosa—. ¿Vienen contigo?

—Sí —contestó Kaoru reticente ante el tono de su amiga.

—No me habías dicho nada. ¿Es tu novio? —agregó en tono cotilla y Kaoru se tensó al momento.

—¡No! —gritó enérgica… tan enérgica que incluso a Kenshin le picó un poco la tremenda rotundidad al negarlo—. Es sólo un espadachín que he conocido y que está pasando una temporada en mi casa.

Tae pareció decepcionada al ver que no tendría un chisme jugoso que rumiar en breve acerca de la vida de Kaoru.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó un hombre que se encontraba en uno de los cubículos para comer junto a otros dos hombres dándoles un susto tremendo a los cuatro—. Para que se acepten los derechos y libertades del pueblo hay que ser mucho más radicales.

—Pero eso supondría la caída del señor Itakagi, y eso sería el fin de la libertad —replicó otro de los hombres, y Kenshin se quedó bastante sorprendido por las formas en las que discutían los hombres. No sólo por los gritos en medio de un restaurante concurrido sino por el contenido violento de sus palabras.

—Otra vez borrachos —suspiró resignada Tae—. Se pasan por aquí algunas veces, y cuando beben más de la cuenta, se ponen a gritar sin control.

—Parecen fanáticos de los derechos y libertades civiles —comentó Kenshin. Por supuesto que él era partidario de los derechos de los ciudadanos. Había participado en una guerra para conseguir que la gente no siguiera viviendo oprimida como lo había estado haciendo durante siglos. Pero la discusión de esos hombres se salía de la escala.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dicen —dijo Kaoru contrariada mientras intentaba comprender algo de lo que seguían discutiendo.

«Porque están borrachos y no se deben estar enterando ni ellos», pensó Kenshin aunque no lo dijo en alto.

—Sólo son unos borrachos —concluyó Yahiko sin darles mayor importancia.

Tae les dirigió al cubil vacío que se encontraba enfrente de los alborotadores e hicieron su pedido.

—¿Has probado alguna vez el café, Yahiko? —preguntó picajosa Kaoru. El niño, para no perder la costumbre, se molestó por el tono mordaz de su maestra.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —se quejó.

—Es evidente que está de buen humor hoy, señorita Kaoru —sonrió Kenshin viéndola tan animada.

Y en ese momento lo sintió.

—¿Kenshin? —Acto seguido, su cabeza recibió el impacto de un objeto lanzado con fuerza desde la mesa de los borrachos—. ¡Kenshin! —gritó Kaoru acercándose a él al momento para evaluar cómo estaba.

—¡Malditos vándalos! ¿Cómo tenéis la desfachatez de discutir y tiraros cosas cuando podéis dar a alguien? —le recriminó Yahiko enfadado—. ¡Más os vale que pidáis perdón!

Los tres hombres se giraron hacia el niño y le miraron con desdén.

—¡Cállate, mocoso! —gritó el más corpulento—. Un niñato como tú no tiene derecho a meterse en los asuntos de los partidarios del pueblo.

—¡No me llaméis niñato! —gritó más furioso Yahiko y Kenshin intentó calmarle sin conseguirlo. Estaba muy cabreado—. ¡Pedid perdón, borrachos!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos borrachos a nosotros?! —exclamó indignado uno de los alborotadores y se alzó para acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos.

Tae se acercó apresuradamente hacia el tumulto e intentó poner orden.

—Señores, por favor. No armen un escándalo.

En cambio, se llevó un puñetazo de uno de los hombres.

—¡No te entrometas, mujerzuela!

Antes de que Kenshin pusiera hacer nada, un hombre cogió a Tae antes de que cayera al suelo. Era un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y tez bronceada; iba vestido de blanco pero no con un traje masculino al uso… y acababa de demostrar unos buenos reflejos ante los presentes.

—Y yo que creía que los partidarios de los derechos del pueblo pretendían proteger a los más desfavorecidos —dijo el hombre chasqueando con la boca en un claro gesto de censura—. Pero es obvio que lo que predicáis sólo hace referencia a tener derecho para obrar como os da la gana, ¿no es cierto?

Aquélla era una provocación en toda regla por parte del nuevo en escena y sacó de sus casillas a los borrachos.

—¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿Es que quieres pelea? —se envalentonó uno.

—¿Y por qué no? —aceptó al momento el hombre desconcertando a los tres borrachos que era evidente que no se lo esperaban siendo ellos un número mayor—. Normalmente soy yo el que provoca las peleas, pero no me gusta ver cómo abusan de los débiles. No hay nada que me irrite más que ver a una panda de hipócritas abusando de los débiles mientras se llenan la boca con palabras como libertad, justicia o igualdad.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —le amenazó el más corpulento—. ¡Salgamos fuera!

Un minuto después, todos los comensales del Akabeko más varios transeúntes curiosos rodeaban a dos de los combatientes. El chico nuevo se veía muy confiado de su fuerza y Kenshin presentía que guardaba más de un as en la manga. Había mostrado unos reflejos dignos de mención y se le veía muy cómodo ante una lucha contra un hombre que le superaba en altura y musculatura. Era evidente que ese hombre debía estar acostumbrado a las peleas.

—¡Qué manera de torcerse todo! —se asombró Kaoru mientras les veía en primera línea.

—Quizás sería mejor pararles —propuso Kenshin, pero Yahiko le cortó al momento.

—Es el nuevo el que ha buscado la pelea; es cosa suya.

El borracho que se había ofrecido a pelear sonrió seguro y se crujió los dedos de las manos para prepararse para la pelea.

—Luego no me llores, ¿entendido? —se mofó ufano, pero no obtuvo la reacción esperada en el joven. Seguía confiado e incluso se permitió el lujo de provocarle más.

—¿Por qué no primero me haces una demostración? Pégame un puñetazo y comprobemos esa fuerza —dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

El hombre gruñó y embistió contra el luchador sin contener su rabia, y justo antes de contactarle, sacó un _suntetsu_ y se lo clavó al joven en la cara.

—¡Qué gusano! —se quejó Kaoru al ver el juego sucio del hombre al sacar un punzón oculto de la mano para atacarle.

—Los suntetsu son armas para llevar escondidas en una pelea —se jactó uno de los amigos borrachos que miraban la pelea.

—Ellos tienen razón —comentó Kenshin con descuido. En las peleas no había reglas; cada uno jugaba sus cartas para salir vencedor de la contienda. Y las armas ocultas no eran algo nuevo—. Sin embargo, no ha tenido efecto —concluyó.

El joven luchador había asimilado el golpe y ni siquiera le había conseguido mover del sitio. De hecho, había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para devolverle un golpe mientras el hombre se creía victorioso por su argucia.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿En serio? —se burló y el brazo del borracho se retorció y se abrió una herida profunda en el codo—. Si utilizara toda mi fuerza contigo, estaría abusando de un débil y eso es algo que no va conmigo. De modo que te ganaré usando un dedo.

Y eso es lo que hizo: con un dedo le golpeó en la frente y el hombre cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. El murmullo de asombro de los curiosos se elevó ante la realidad de que un hombre armado hubiera perdido ante un joven que sólo había usado un dedo. Por supuesto, no había sido así, pero para la gente que no estaba entrenada en la batalla había muchos detalles de una pelea que no eran capaces de seguir.

—Menudo aburrimiento de pelea en el que me he metido —resopló el chico disgustado.

—Le ha vencido… con un solo dedo —murmuró perplejo Yahiko que no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

Viendo que su amigo había caído, otro de los borrachos quiso tomar su relevo, pero éste no era tan «comedido» como el otro y quiso sacar una espada para enfrentarse al luchador. Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a pasar ese salto de nivel en la lucha y se acercó sigiloso a su espalda.

—He hecho la vista gorda al ser una pelea de borrachines —le dijo tocando con la empuñadura de su espada al hombre—, pero si piensas desenvainar, será conmigo con quien luches. —No necesitó mucho más para sentir al hombre temblar. No eran más que unos abusones de tres al cuarto que en cuanto aparecía alguien a quien no les era posible intimidar, se meaban encima—. Me parece muy bien que se defiendan los derechos del pueblo, pero si queréis enderezar este gobierno, deberíais empezar por vosotros mismos. —El hombre enfundó su espada a modo de rendición—. Pagad la cuenta y largaros de aquí.

Los hombres que estaban en pie ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse y, con el fin de la pelea, la multitud se dispersó. Tae se acercó al momento en cuanto el peligro pasó.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, señor —le dijo al luchador.

—He aceptado la pelea porque he querido, no tienes que agradecerme nada —replicó en cambio. Entonces se giró hacia Kenshin y compuso una sonrisa astuta—. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —preguntó, pero Kenshin supo que no estaba preocupado.

—No es nada grave.

—Lo imaginaba —comentó divertido—. Habría sido ridículo que después de encajar voluntariamente el golpe, te hubieras herido de verdad. —Kaoru miró a Kenshin desconcertada por las palabras del hombre, y él se contuvo de desviar sus ojos del luchador, intentando hacer caso omiso de la reciente atención de Kaoru—. Si te hubieras apartado, le habría dado a tu amiga y tendría una herida considerable en la cara —continuó él incomodando a Kenshin por seguir hablando de ese tema—. Por eso optaste por hacer de escudo para ella, ¿no es cierto?

Ahora no sólo los ojos de Kaoru estaban fijos en él, también Yahiko le miraba con asombro. De modo que optó por restarle importancia al asunto.

—Me temo que me sobreestimas —dijo con una sonrisa, pero supo en el acto que no había sido convincente para el hombre.

—Y además, modesto —comentó complacido el luchador—. Me caes bien. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —propuso sin miramientos—. Te aseguro que nos divertiremos.

—Prefiero no pelear, gracias —replicó al instante Kenshin.

Pareció algo decepcionado pero aceptó su negativa.

—Bueno, si cambias de idea, estoy a tu disposición. Me encontrarás en un bloque de casas en las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin más, el hombre se marchó y por primera vez, Kenshin pudo fijarse en el _kanji_ de su espalda. Teniendo en cuenta que se había peleado con unos maleantes porque se habían propasado con Tae, el llevar la palabra «malo» en la espalda no parecía adecuado.

—¿Y ése de dónde sale? —murmuró sorprendida Kaoru por cómo se habían desarrollado los últimos minutos.

Yahiko resopló al verle marchar.

—Ese _kanji_ seguro que hace referencia a su «mal gusto» —masculló mordaz. Yahiko no tenía hoy su mejor día. Se había pasado la mañana gruñendo y no parecía que fuese a cambiar su humor en un futuro cercano.

—Lo que está claro es que es un tipo extraño —comentó Kenshin divertido.

—¡Ahí va! —exclamó de pronto Tae llevándose una mano a la boca, y mirándoles desconcertada añadió para sorpresa de todos—: ¡Pero si se ha ido sin pagar!

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Como veis, es cortito este capítulo. Pero lo dicho: prefería dejar toda la pelea en uno mismo en vez de andar partiéndola ^_^º

PD: ¡Espero que lo hayáis pasado genial en las fiestas! :-D


	6. Cap6: Lucha contra Sanosuke Sagara

**Capítulo 6: Lucha contra Sanosuke Sagara**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

Bueno, siento la tardanza en actualizar este fic, pero ya habéis visto que me entretuve en otra cosa (MAEC silbando inocentemente). Pero en fin, ya vuelvo y ya veis que no he tardado mucho entre el último capítulo del otro fic y la actualización de éste ^_^º.

**Mirita:** La verdad es que a todas nos gustaría haber podido saber más de cómo piensa Kenshin ante lo que le sucede. Por cierto, que pena que no se pueda cobrar comisión a Watsuki por las relecturas masivas que estoy generando con mis fics, jajaja. ¡Qué gracia!

Por cierto, te aviso que no me sacaréis prenda sobre dónde creo que Kenshin podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque preguntéis, mi teoría seguirá bajo llave ^o^

Sobre que todos sus oponentes siempre les manden a gente antes que él para pelear, no lo digas muy alto que la idea del autor con Enishi fue hacer justo lo contrario: que todo el Kenshin-gumi peleara contra Enishi y Kenshin le rematara (según un Free talk de Watsuki). Desde mi perspectiva, habría perdido la gracia, sobre todo por lo crucial que es el Jinchu. Si en el arco de superación y expiación, le gana con ayuda de todo el Kenshin-gumi debilitando a Enishi, me habría cortado el rollo. Puede que esté trillado, pero la verdad es que siempre es mejor pensar que el malo-maloso se aprovecha intentando ganar al prota debilitado tras anteriores combates, que decir que el prota haya ganado con esa treta, ¿no crees?

**Guest:** Pues en este nuevo capítulo vas a ver la presentación de Sanosuke. Espero que os guste, porque al ser desde la perspectiva de Kenshin, el trasfondo del pasado de Sanosuke no se ve ^_^º

**Kaory:** Me alegra que te esté gustando cómo está quedando esta versión «novelada» del manga *o*

**Mariona:** Lo dicho, que pena no poder cobrar comisión por incitar a las relecturas, jajajaja. Sobre la _zanbato_ de Sanosuke, no he entendido. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de que no la lleva o si es cosa del anime? La primera vez que se ven no la lleva; es cuando le contratan para pelear contra Kenshin cuando va con ella.

**Rogue:** Sobre la «pimientita» pues sí y no, jiusjiusjius. Sí que quise mostrar cierta incomodidad ante la forma en que reniega Kaoru por las palabras de Tae. Pero a la vez es la típica cosa que te molesta incluso aunque esa persona no te interese. Esa reacción que te sale en plan: «¿estás diciendo que tengo algo malo? Grrr…». Es decir, que es algo que sí que le ha molestado, pero que no tiene por qué ligar necesariamente a que sienta algo por Kaoru.

Y bueno, os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo, que es bastante más largo, no os quejéis XD. Gracias por los reviews, chicas :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 6: Lucha contra Sanosuke Sagara**

Kenshin tenía que reconocer que esos momentos de tranquilidad que disfrutaba cuando Kaoru no entrenaba los atesoraba como un bien preciado. Habiendo sido vagabundo durante tantos años, no disponía de ratos como ése en los que podía relajarse con un té en compañía de otras personas.

Kaoru solía aprovechar esos ratos para leer sus libros en tanto que Yahiko solía buscar algo que picar a media tarde mientras ojeaba por encima del hombro de Kaoru. Era de los pocos momentos del día en que no se enzarzaban en una pelea.

Semana tras semana, la relación de ellos dos se iba haciendo más estable. Se peleaban continuamente, pero el cariz de las confrontaciones no se parecía ni lo más mínimo al de los primeros días. Ese conocimiento de que poco a poco la confianza entre ellos y su amistad se establecía, le aliviaba en gran medida. Cuando al fin retomara su camino, podría quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que Kaoru estaría acompañada y no volvería a hacer locuras recogiendo al primero que pasaba por la calle.

Apenas le había dado tiempo a servir el té, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Pudo sentir que había alguien tras las puertas de la casa y además traía consigo un espíritu de combate muy elevado.

Kenshin dejó la taza de té en la bandeja y se levantó.

—Tenemos visita —anunció a los presentes.

Kaoru le miró desconcertada dejando a un lado la lectura del libro.

—Espera, Kenshin —le pidió saliendo tras él cuando el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta principal—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—He sentido el aura de un guerrero; está esperando en el patio de la entrada —le informó.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de casa, en el patio —tal y como había dicho—, se encontró a un hombre en postura engañosamente relajada.

—No le preocupa ocultar su aura hostil —le dijo al hombre.

—He venido a pelear contigo —replicó el luchador. Llevaba contra el hombro lo que intuía un arma y estaba envuelta en una tela.

—¡Pero si es el hombre del otro día en Akabeko! —exclamó Kaoru sorprendida.

—Es cierto, es usted —le reconoció Kenshin. Tenía delante al hombre que se había enfrentado hacía un par de semanas a unos maleantes que causaron disturbios en el restaurante—. Le dije que no quería pelear.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado desde entonces —comentó acercándose más a él—. Soy un luchador a sueldo y me han contratado para pelear contigo, por lo que no puedes negarte. Especialmente, sabiendo que eres Battosai, el asesino.

Kaoru jadeó en cuanto oyó que el hombre le había reconocido y sintió a Yahiko tensarse por sus palabras. El niño no sabía nada de su identidad, y teniendo en cuenta lo que se contaba de él, aquello le debía haber impresionado.

Sin embargo, en esa escena había algo más de fondo. El hombre no le había reconocido dos semanas atrás cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Además, le habían contratado para pelear contra él. De modo que alguien se lo tenía que haber dicho.

—Asesino de los monárquicos durante la Restauración —siguió diciendo el hombre—. Tu estilo de lucha es el «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu». Fue tu destreza con la espada la que te dio el nombre de «asesino». Combatiste desde los catorce hasta los diecinueve años y fue en la primera etapa de tu carrera en la que ejerciste de asesino en las sombras. Pero después pasaste a ser un guerrero en primera línea ayudando a tus compañeros en sus batallas contra los leales al régimen. Fue aquí donde realmente te diste a conocer y donde obtuviste la fama que te precede. Sin embargo, tras la guerra de Boshin, desapareciste tras la victoria y nadie volvió a saber de ti. —El hombre hizo una breve pausa—. Hasta ahora. Una verdadera pelea empieza conociendo al rival. —Y Kenshin tenía que reconocer que el hombre se había informado, no había duda—. Es así como se puede escoger una forma de lucha. Tuve que ir a Kioto, al teatro de los sucesos de la Guerra de Restauración, para enterarme de tu carrera.

—¿Y ya ha decidido cómo luchar contra mí? —le preguntó Kenshin.

—¡La verdad es que no! —Pero no sonaba disgustado, más bien divertido—. Lo único que pude investigar de ti son datos teóricos sobre tu pasado, pero en ningún sitio pude averiguar en qué consiste tu técnica. Tampoco puedo imaginar qué demonios hizo que un asesino como tú se haya convertido en un simple vagabundo. Y como no puedo decidir la modalidad de lucha, he decidido venir aquí y ver qué pasa.

Kenshin suspiró después de la explicación del hombre.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo el pelirrojo al fin—. La otra vez que nos vimos, dijo que no le gustaba enfrentarse contra los débiles ni cometer abusos. ¿Por qué entonces se dedica a pelear a sueldo? ¿Y por qué lleva el símbolo del mal en su espalda? Parece buena persona y noto ciertos ideales propios del buen camino, pero luego actúa de forma contraria. ¿Qué es lo que le hizo así? —le interrogó Kenshin con curiosidad.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —contestó, y supo que iba a seguir antes de decidir que no lo haría. Sonrió y añadió—: No te lo diré. Deja de preguntar tonterías y pelea. ¡Si quieres saberlo, lucha contra mí! —La actitud del hombre cambió por completo, y aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, Kenshin sentía que se estaba alterando—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que odio a todos los monárquicos de la Restauración. Sois todos unos hipócritas. En nombre de la justicia y los derechos de los ciudadanos hicisteis lo que os dio la gana con el país. Incluso ocultasteis y manipulasteis la verdad para deshaceros de aquellos que os molestaban. Vosotros, que os hacíais llamar los defensores de la igualdad de las cuatro clases —escupió de malos modos—. Me da hasta risa. ¡Y por eso, no veo el momento de vencer al legendario asesino, el más fuerte de todos los monárquicos de la Restauración!

Para Kenshin, no hacía falta que se lo dijera más alto. A ese hombre no sólo le habían contratado para luchar contra él; además, lo hacía porque tenía un asunto personal muy poderoso contra los monárquicos, y contra él en especial por ser la figura más reconocible de su bando.

Nada que pudiera decir o hacer cambiaría su resolución de combatir contra él, de modo que no iba a perder más tiempo ni esfuerzo.

—Está bien, acepto el reto —dijo al fin—. Pero antes me gustaría que me respondiera algo. Imagino que los que le han contratado son los hermanos Hiruma, ¿cierto?

El hombre se acercó hasta ponerse frente a él. Parecía que tras declarar que lucharían, su animosidad se había reducido un poco.

—Así es —le confirmó—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Poca gente conoce mi identidad en Tokio —contestó sin rodeos—. Además, desde hace rato puedo notar que al otro lado de la valla hay dos individuos desplegando un aura mezquina contra nosotros. —Miró hacia el lugar y suspiró resignado—. Salid de ahí —les ordenó.

El hombre que le había retado se sorprendió por su habilidad.

—Es evidente que tu reputación no es infundada —se complació, y miró hacia la valla—. Vosotros dos, salid. —No le hicieron caso—. ¡Os digo que salgáis! —les amenazó con voz autoritaria.

Con paso titubeante, los dos hermanos bordearon la valla y salieron de su escondite. En cuanto se acercaron, el luchador tendió la mano hacia ellos.

—Muy bien, dame lo que escondes. —Kiheh puso cara de inocencia—. No tengo la capacidad de sentir las auras de la gente, pero conozco muy bien a la gente de tu calaña y sé que tienes un arma oculta. Dámela —le exigió molesto. Con gran reticencia, Kiheh sacó una pistola escondida en la ropa y se la dio—. Tú me contrataste para esta pelea y, desde entonces, es mía. No permitiré que nadie se entrometa.

—Kiheh… —susurró Kaoru acercándose a él pero se detuvo tras la mirada que le envió el anciano.

—Este lugar será mío, niña —juró amenazante y Kaoru bajó la vista conmocionada.

Kenshin suspiró ante la escena. Quizás se estaba solucionando el problema de Kaoru acogiendo descarriados de la calle, pero seguía pendiendo sobre ella la amenaza de estos hombres.

—Aquí no tenemos espacio para luchar con comodidad —dijo de pronto el luchador interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio más abierto.

Kenshin asintió y pronto los seis iban de camino hacia la orilla del río. Teniendo en cuenta que el guerrero llevaba a los hombros esa enorme arma tapada, no se podía evitar que la gente de las calles se les quedara mirando sorprendidos.

—Yahiko —le llamó queriendo apartar los pensamientos sobre la atención que estaban atrayendo de los transeúntes—. ¿Te ha sorprendido lo que ha dicho de mí? —Una suave forma de preguntar si le había incomodado enterarse de que había sido un asesino.

—Supongo… —contestó con ambigüedad mientras se pensaba mejor una respuesta—. Lo cierto es que es extraño. Te conozco desde hace semanas, así que no me hago a la idea de que de pronto me digan que eres el asesino Battosai. Claro que ahora entiendo por qué eres tan fuerte… —comentó abstraído y Kenshin sonrió al saber que el chico no se había alarmado por la inquietante verdad de su pasado—. Por cierto, ¿sabes ya qué vas a hacer con ese hombre?

—¿Ehh?

—Déjate de «ehh» —protestó Yahiko—. Fíjate en el arma que lleva. Es demasiado larga; seguro que es una lanza —conjeturó—. Dicen que si un espadachín quiere medirse a un hombre con una lanza, debe ser mucho más fuerte que él. —Yahiko le escrutó de arriba abajo y Kenshin estuvo a punto de reírse por su poca discreción evaluando su fuerza física.

—No es una lanza —le informó el joven luchador—. Es algo mejor —añadió en tono enigmático.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino hasta la orilla del río. El hombre se detuvo y Kenshin se colocó enfrente de él. Los hermanos Hiruma se quedaron a un lado cerca del guerrero y Kaoru y Yahiko se mantuvieron en una distancia prudencial en su lado.

—Bueeeno… —dijo el luchador aparentando desgana mientras cogía la tela que cubría el arma—. Todavía no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Sanosuke Sagara, aunque todos me llaman Zanza —agregó dejando una espada gigante al descubierto—. Sanosuke, el de la _zanbato_… Zanza, para abreviar —aclaró divertido.

Kenshin miró el arma de lado a lado. No estaba en buen estado, pero aunque lo estuviera, lo más llamativo era la ligereza con que la manejaba. Cualquiera que le viese pensaría que esa espada no pesaba, pero Kenshin sabía con certeza que lo hacía y mucho.

—¡Una _zanbato_! —exclamó sorprendida Kaoru.

—Así que ésa es el arma inseparable de Zanza —oyó que decían los instigadores de todo aquello.

—Lo cierto es que es un arma muy antigua a la que no se ha afilado ni cuidado mucho desde que la forjaron. La construyeron con la idea de cortar a un hombre y su caballo, pero lo verdad es que ya no corta nada. Sin embargo, aún se puede aplastar a quien se ponga delante —concluyó amenazante.

Si Sanosuke pretendía intimidarle, no lo había conseguido ni un poco. Aunque a simple vista parecía que se manejaba bien con ella, el tamaño del arma era un gran inconveniente. Tendría que valorar lo diestro que era el hombre con ella.

—Soy Kenshin Himura y lucharé con mi espada de filo invertido. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabía.

Sanosuke sonrió socarrón y se puso en posición de ataque.

—Sí, pero déjame que te dé un consejo. Será mejor que te dejes de esas tonterías sobre no matar, porque de lo contrario, ¡serás tú el que muera!

Definitivamente, era más rápido de lo que cabría esperar de cualquiera con semejante arma. Sanosuke se lanzó contra él con un ataque vertical bastante previsible, pero letal. Kenshin se apartó y utilizó la funda metálica para evaluar el golpe y, con cierta sorpresa, vio que la partió. Era evidente que la _zanbato_ no estaba afilada, pero la fuerza de Sanosuke le daba un peligro añadido a tener en cuenta.

Con un giro rápido, Kenshin le golpeó con el filo de su espada en el costado y Sanosuke cayó al suelo dolorido. La _zanbato_ tenía un problema similar a su técnica de _batto_ y no hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que no se había entrenado en ese aspecto. La técnica de desenvaine era muy poderosa y letal, pero necesariamente se tenía que golpear al adversario. Si no era así, la guardia baja que se creaba después podría suponer la muerte en el contraataque.

Sanosuke tenía el mismo problema. Era rápido manejando la pesada espada, pero su tiempo de reacción se dilataba mucho una vez asestaba el golpe, momento en que se hacía vulneraba a un contraataque.

Oyó que Yahiko y Kaoru hablaron, pero Kenshin no desvió su atención del luchador. Aunque había caído al suelo, su aura combativa no lo hizo ni un poco. Entrecerró los ojos estudiando la nube de polvo que se había originado en la caída esperando verle levantarse. Un golpe como ése podría dejar a cualquiera fuera de combate, pero era obvio que Sanosuke no era «cualquiera».

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba —dijo Sanosuke incorporándose—. No me extraña que seas una leyenda —comentó divertido—. Pero soy un luchador. Una pelea no es igual que un duelo de espadas. Aquí no gana el mejor con la espada, sino el que más resistencia tenga —se jactó desafiante.

Kenshin no pudo evitar mirarle con suspicacia ante la fanfarronada. Si hubiera utilizado una espada convencional, Sanosuke yacería en el suelo abierto en canal, por muy grande que fuese la resistencia de la que alardeaba. Por supuesto, no tenía ningún inconveniente en contradecir sus palabras, de modo que abatiría su resistencia a base de golpes.

—Vuélvamelo a decir cuando acabemos —le provocó con toda intención colocándose de nuevo en posición de combate.

Sanosuke retomó la postura ofensiva y volvió a la carga.

—¡Segundo asalto! —gritó lanzando un movimiento horizontal tan previsible como el vertical.

Kenshin lo esquivó con facilidad y se colocó en su espalda.

—La zanbato pesa tanto que sólo puede hacer dos movimientos con ella: el golpe vertical y el horizontal —explicó desde atrás sobresaltándole por el imprevisto de tenerle en la retaguardia—. Ambos son demasiado previsibles para mí.

Sin más dilación, cargó hacia Sanosuke.

—Éste no es el segundo asalto… ¡es el último! —exclamó Kenshin golpeándole en la espalda. El luchador intentó contraatacar con otro golpe horizontal que esquivó agachándose—. Puede que no se le derrote con «un solo golpe», ¡así que pruebe esto!

Kenshin le aplicó una sucesión de golpes con la espada acertando en todos los puntos vulnerables. Poca gente podía igualar la rapidez del «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu», mucho menos contrarrestar los golpes con una espada tan pesada como la que el joven llevaba.

Sanosuke cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y Kenshin pudo ver que le había herido internamente cuando el hombre escupió sangre.

—Esta es la técnica «Ryusosen, el relámpago del nido del dragón» —comentó Kenshin más tranquilo. Esta vez, su espíritu combativo sí flaqueó—. No tengo nada contra ti. Es mejor que lo dejemos aquí y aceptes tu derrota.

Como no contestó, Kenshin empezó a alejarse de él creyendo que Sanosuke daba por terminada la pelea. Sin embargo, sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando la hostilidad menguada se intensificó incluso más que durante el combate.

—No puedo perder —masculló recobrando las fuerzas—. No ante un hipócrita de la Restauración; no después de lo que les hicisteis a los integrantes del Sekiho-Tai —declaró furioso—. No puedo dejarme vencer por alguien como tú.

_«¿Del Sekiho-Tai?»_, pensó desconcertado Kenshin. ¿Acaso Sanosuke era un integrante del Sekiho-Tai? Pero no podía ser; si su apariencia no le engañaba, Sagara tenía menos años que él. De hecho, no podía tener muchos más años que Kaoru. Era imposible que fuese parte activa de ningún grupo organizado en la guerra. ¿Quizás era algún familiar?

Y entonces, contra todo pronóstico, sintió la animadversión de Kiheh tan fuerte como si le hubiera golpeado.

—¡Morirás, Battosai! —gritó el anciano.

Kenshin le vio sacar otra arma escondida y su corazón se saltó un latido por el asombro. Vio cómo le apuntaba y, en un acto reflejo, adivinó la trayectoria del proyectil parándolo con la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡Kenshin! —exclamó a pleno pulmón Kaoru.

Podía dar gracias a que lo hizo después de que Kiheh le disparara o del sobresalto por la intervención, le habría distraído con su grito.

No era bueno tener espectadores, concluyó afianzando el pie para no caerse del impulso ejercido por la bala. Se mantuvo en pie con su espada en alto y, entonces, la _tsuba_ se rompió por el impacto del proyectil. No es que creyera que su pelea se prolongaría mucho más, pero a partir de ese momento, debía tener cuidado al ejercer fuerza en un golpe si no quería acabar con su mano rajada con su propia espada.

—¡Eres el mejor! ¡Así se hace! —gritó pletórico Yahiko. Kaoru, en cambio, no estaba igual de jubilosa. La vio tambalearse y caer de rodillas.

—No puede ser —protestó perplejo el anciano—. ¿Ha parado la bala con la guarda? —Colérico, Kiheh apuntó con el arma hacia Yahiko y Kaoru—. A ver qué tan rápido eres ahora. Gohei, asegúrate de que los niñatos no escapan.

—¿Y qué hago? —preguntó el grandullón confuso—. No tengo cuerda con qué atarles.

Kiheh miró hacia atrás con inquina.

—Pues rómpeles las piernas —sugirió con desprecio.

—Por supuesto —se jactó el Hiruma—. Qué buenas ideas tienes, hermano.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó Yahiko poniéndose en guardia con su espada de bambú—. ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —le dijo a Kaoru—. ¡Corre!

Pero Kaoru no se movió ni un ápice.

—Estoy… paralizada —susurró angustiada, y por el rabillo del ojo, Kenshin vio que Sanosuke se levantaba aferrando el arma.

—Así me gusta, que…

Un fuerte golpe de la _zanbato_ interrumpió lo que sea que fuese a decir Hiruma. La había lanzado en un alarde de fuerza digno de mención. Kenshin estaba bastante asombrado por la resistencia física del joven. Había recibido una cantidad considerable de golpes de su _sakabato_ y no sólo seguía en pie, sino que presentaba batalla exudando energía por todos los poros.

—¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir… ¡que esta es mi pelea!? —exclamó furioso sin remordimiento por haberle cortado en el brazo a Hiruma—. ¡No pienso darme por vencido!

El anciano apuntó contra Kenshin atemorizado por la represalia y empezó a temblar como una hoja.

—Kiheh… darme el arma —demandó Kenshin bajando el tono de voz a uno frío que sabía que ponía los pelos de punta a sus contrincantes.

—¡Que te crees tú eso! —se defendió atemorizado Kiheh sacando otra arma más—. ¡Disparándote seguido no podrás esquivarlo!

Kenshin clavó su espada en la tierra y, aplicando fuerza y energía, levantó una pantalla de piedras y arena dirigida hacia el hombre.

—Relámpago del dragón de tierra… ¡Doryusen!

Indefenso ante ese ataque, Kiheh cayó hacia atrás herido en multitud de zonas por las piedras lanzadas.

—He controlado mi ataque para que no pierdas la consciencia y sufras con las heridas. —Kenshin se acercó hasta el hombre caído, el cual sangraba por varios sitios—. Gente como vosotros sois los que deberíais llevar el _kanji_ de «malo»… y quizás los defensores de la Restauración también —se criticó él mismo.

Sabiendo que el rencor de Sanosuke venía enquistado por el destino del Sekiho-Tai, no podía culparle por tener ese odio visceral contra alguien que peleó por la Restauración.

—Ya es hora de que zanje este asunto… —dijo Sanosuke cogiendo su _zanbato_ y encarándole—, ¡con el mejor guerrero de la Restauración!

Kenshin le miró por varios segundos y suspiró con resignación.

—Está bien, Sanosuke Sagara. —Le dio la vuelta a su espada de filo invertido—. Terminemos con esto.

La hostilidad de Sanosuke se intensificó hasta un punto no alcanzado hasta ahora. Kenshin suponía que ese espíritu combativo era el causante de que se levantara otra vez incluso con las heridas infligidas por la pelea. Si estaba levantado, era más por fuerza de voluntad por acabar con el espadachín estandarte de la Restauración, que por resistencia física.

Y era mucha fuerza de voluntad si, no sólo conseguía estar de pie, sino que además, le permitía alzar su _zanbato_ por encima de la cabeza y empezar a girarlo creando una fuerza centrífuga considerable.

—Esta fuerza que he ido desarrollando con el paso de los años, ¡me servirá para derrotar al legendario guerrero de la Restauración! —declaró envalentonado, utilizando la fuerza de giro para asestarle un golpe más rápido y fuerte que todos los anteriores.

Kenshin le confrontó con el filo de su espada.

—No podrás ganarme con una fuerza tan ridícula —le provocó con toda intención de enfurecerle.

Su _zanbato_ roma chocó contra el filo inmaculado de su espada y lo partió sin problemas, dejando a Sanosuke paralizado por la perplejidad. Kenshin giró su _sakabato_ y aprovechó el descuido en su guardia para asestarle el golpe final desde arriba.

—Relámpago del martillo del dragón. ¡Ryutsuisen!

Le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y, para gran asombro de Kenshin, Sanosuke permaneció de pie. Por supuesto, el estado en el que lo hacía era otro tema, pero seguía en pie.

—Tu resistencia es increíble. Eres el primer hombre capaz de seguir en pie tras recibir este golpe. —Kenshin se irguió relajando su postura; el combate había terminado—. Sin embargo, es evidente que te sostienes con dificultad. Espera aquí; haré que venga un médico y te cure.

Kenshin se dirigió hacia Yahiko y Kaoru para encargarles que alguno fuera a buscar a un doctor.

—¡Todavía no hemos terminado! —masculló Sanosuke a su espalda—. ¡Aún no he perdido!

Kenshin se giró y suspiró al ver la voluntad de Sanosuke. Era una tragedia que semejante fuerza se desperdiciara de esa forma: envuelto en el rencor y el odio. Pero en esos momentos, en él sólo quedaba eso: odio y rencor. Su espíritu combativo había desaparecido con ese último golpe.

Estaba de pie porque aún tenía su espada para sostenerse contra el suelo.

—No pienso dejarme vencer por un traidor como tú.

Kenshin se encontraba ya irritado por su actitud. Era absurdo; había perdido. A él no le había alcanzado ni una sola vez, mientras que Sanosuke apenas se sostenía. Tenía tanta rabia acumulada que no veía la realidad.

Se acercó a él con paso firme y le dio un puñetazo.

—Me temo que te equivocas de camino. ¿Es eso lo que te enseñaron en el Sekiho-Tai? —inquirió molesto—. ¿A intentar batir a todos los monárquicos de la guerra? ¿O más bien a alcanzar la Restauración?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó furioso—. Os llenasteis la boca con palabras sobre la igualdad de clases, pero hicisteis lo que os dio la gana incluso sacrificando a los peones que os convenían en el proceso. Sólo fuisteis unos hipócritas que utilizaron esta excusa para alcanzar el poder. ¿Y os hacéis llamar «guerreros de la Restauración»? —se quejó con saña, y Kenshin sabía que tenía buenos motivos para pensar eso después de lo sucedido con su grupo. Pero el rencor no era el camino—. Os habéis conformado con una nueva era que se sustenta en vuestras mentiras —espetó con desprecio.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —le contradijo Kaoru desde el suelo—. Kenshin no es como dices. Él no se ha dejado comprar por un puesto en el gobierno. Sigue siendo un espadachín que vaga por el país ayudando a la gente con su espada. Tú no le conoces más que por el nombre de Battosai —recriminó duramente—. No tienes derecho a pelearte con él sólo por el bando que tomó en la guerra, ni a acusarle de cosas que no ha hecho después.

Kenshin se la quedó mirando perplejo. Decir que esa determinante defensa de su persona no le había impresionado, sería darle la razón a Sanosuke y convertirse en un mentiroso. No se había esperado esa enérgica defensa que le conmovió hasta lo más profundo. Hasta estuvo a punto de caérsele la espada de la mano por la sorpresa. Estaba tirada en el suelo; llevaba minutos sin poder moverse del sitio, pero estaba arremetiendo contra Sanosuke y dando la cara por él.

Obviaba su pasado y defendía su presente… Definitivamente, pocas veces iba a poder encontrarse con personas como ella.

—¡Y tanto! —se sumó a la protesta Yahiko. Tokio era una mina para él: había encontrado dos personas a las que les importaba bien poco su pasado—. Si tantas ganas tienes de pelear, yo, Yahiko Myojin, me ofrezco…

Kenshin le cogió al vuelo para que no se metiera en problemas. Incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba Sanosuke, no tendría problemas para vapulear el chico. Sanosuke era un luchador muy fuerte. El haber tenido una pelea en la que no le había alcanzado podía haber dado una falsa imagen de debilidad a los que lo presenciaran, pero no lo era en lo más mínimo. Dejaría para los restos a Yahiko sin pestañear, siquiera.

Sin embargo, el arrojo del chico no decayó y siguió zarandeando su espada intentando soltarse y atizar a Sanosuke, el cual se quedó perplejo por la actitud de sus dos amigos.

—Sanosuke —dijo Kenshin al fin—, la Restauración no ha concluido. Es cierto que con el fin de la guerra se inició la era Meiji, pero sólo se consiguió la Restauración de nombre. Aún falta mucho por hacer. Sigue habiendo gente que sufre y gente oprimida por otros más poderosos. Es por eso que sigo luchando, para poder ayudarles. —Kenshin se giró y anduvo hacia Kaoru—. No sé el tiempo que aún queda para que concluya; puede que incluso nunca lo haga. Pero ayudar a la gente que lo necesita es mi forma de compensar a los guerreros caídos que lucharon por la Restauración, y aquellos que murieron ante el asesino Battosai.

Kaoru seguía sin moverse y Kenshin le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Está paralizada? —se preocupó él. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo así; desde que Kiheh casi había conseguido alcanzarle con su pistola.

—Menuda maestra de kendo… —se quejó Yahiko mortificando a Kaoru.

En realidad, tenía su gracia que el chico —que tenía mucha menos experiencia que Kaoru—, estuviera tan fresco con todo lo ocurrido mientras que ella no había podido reaccionar. Pero al parecer, se había llevado una gran impresión al creer que la bala había acertado en su blanco.

No debería agradarle tanto que alguien se preocupara así por él, pero era una novedad gratificante.

—¡Cállate! —le reprendió Kaoru por su falta de respeto.

Y fue entonces cuando Sanosuke Sagara, al fin cayó al suelo derrotado.

— * —

_Al día siguiente_

Kenshin notaba incómodo cómo Kaoru miraba su espada mientras cruzaban por la ciudad, pero intentó no hacer caso a su minucioso estudio, aunque sabía sin género de dudas que acabaría preguntando.

—¿Cómo has conseguido la nueva _tsuba_? —interrogó ella poco después dándole la razón; y si no fuera porque sentía petrificada la cara, se habría reído por lo transparente que era—. Eres un vagabundo, pero parece que siempre tienes dinero para estas cosas.

—Llevo años consiguiéndome las cosas que necesito. Sé cómo hacerlo.

Kaoru le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Lo has robado?

Ahora sí que Kenshin se habría reído si hubiera podido.

—No, ¿cree que lo haría? —Al menos, su tono de voz sí sonó divertido.

—No, pero es que yo no lo he comprado —comentó Kaoru ante la evidencia de los hechos.

—No siempre es necesario dinero para conseguir cosas. A veces, intercambiar un favor nos sirve igual —explicó Kenshin paciente. Aquello pareció contentar a Kaoru.

—En fin, espero que lo de ayer no se repita —comentó más relajada—. El médico dijo que Sanosuke está vivo de milagro. Teniendo en cuenta que seguía en pie, creía que no era tan grave. Pero el doctor se preocupó mucho por el estado en que llegó. Dijo que estaría tres meses ingresado, luego el asunto realmente fue grave.

—Lo cierto es que no esperaba el nivel de Sanosuke —confesó con un suspiro—. Está bastante por encima de los matones que suelo encontrarme por ahí. Así que al ver que no caía, tuve que golpearle cada vez más fuerte. Y aún en el estado en el que le dejé, no daba su brazo a torcer. Cómo no le veía un límite, al final no pude calcular bien la potencia de mis ataques.

—Ahh… —dijo Kaoru aceptando la explicación, pero no desvió su atención de su rostro—. Por cierto, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar con esa cara de «no te acerques a mí»?

Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que contestara.

—Pues no lo sé. Llevo así desde esta mañana —respondió sin rodeos—. Supongo que ayer tuve que concentrarme tanto que se me han agarrotado los músculos. Hacía mucho que no me ponían a prueba de esta manera.

Tanto Kaoru como Yahiko le agarraron de la cara y tiraron dolorosamente de ella.

—¡Hala!, arreglado —comentó muy ufana Kaoru frotándose las palmas—. Estás mejor con la cara del vagabundo. —Y cambió de tema tras un suspiro—. En fin, ya hemos terminado con esto, así que vayamos a comer al Akabeko.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Yahiko con sospecha—. Si sigues así acabarás poniéndote tan gorda como las terneras que comes.

—Pues mejor ser gorda que no un mocoso de ojos rasgados —se burló Kaoru.

Y así, comenzó una nueva pelea entre los dos. Parecían dos hermanos dándose mamporros. Era increíble la energía que tenían para malgastar entre ellos.

—¡Mis ojos rasgados tienen mucho éxito con las chicas! —se quejó el niño.

—¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

Kenshin decidió que era mejor que sacaran fuera el exceso de energía mientras él se apartaba del campo de acción.

—Creo que voy a ir cogiendo sitio. Vosotros venid cuando terminéis.

Pero estaba a pocos metros del Akabeko cuando un hombre salió despedido atravesando la puerta. ¿Otra vez pelea? Tae tendría que cambiar la política sobre servir bebidas si seguían así. La gente que entraba no parecía controlar lo que bebía.

Y tras ese hombre, aparecieron huyendo otros dos que reconoció al momento. Eran los alborotadores que pelearon contra Zanza.

—Ehh… pero si son los de hace dos semanas.

—¿Tú también? —se quejaron al verle, y Kenshin entrecerró los ojos por la confusión. Él acababa de llegar; no tenía ni idea de qué hablaban.

Y para su más completa sorpresa, Sanosuke Sagara salió del local por su propio pie. Estaba vendado por todos sitios, pero en pie y dando guerra.

—No me importa si es el alcohol el que os hace meteros en una bronca, pero por favor, no me hagáis perder el tiempo. Entrenad antes de meteros conmigo —recriminó condescendiente—. Esto es muy aburrido.

—¡Zanza! —exclamó alucinada Kaoru por verle allí—. ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar en el hospital durante semanas recuperándote?

—Bah… —chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia—. Mi fuerza radica en mi resistencia. Lo de ayer no fue nada para mí.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar acercarse a darle golpecitos para demostrarlo.

—Mi fuer…za radi…ca en la re…sinten…cia a los gol…pes —dijo con voz temblorosa y un rictus muy tenso en el rostro. Estaba disimulando como buenamente podía.

Cuando el joven se giró para marcharse, vio que seguía con el _kanji_ en la espalda.

—Zanza, ¿no te vas a quitar el kanji de «malo» de la espalda?

Sanosuke le miró y sonrió.

—No. El Sekiho-Tai es parte de mi pasado y parte de lo que soy —explicó el hombre—. A mis diecinueve años, cambiar mi carácter ya no es posible. —Y le miró con fijeza—. Es muy fácil decir lo que dijiste ayer, así que voy a quedarme aquí una temporada y vigilar que sea cierto.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa. No tenía ningún problema por que se quedara en la ciudad una temporada, siempre y cuando no se peleara con él. No le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que luchar de nuevo al nivel de Sanosuke.

—Y por cierto, ya no soy Zanza —continuó diciendo como si se acabara de acordar de ello—. No tengo mi _zanbato_ y he dejado la vida de luchador a sueldo. A partir de ahora, seré simplemente Sanosuke Sagara, del mismo modo que tú ya no eres Battosai, el asesino —dijo emprendiendo la marcha calle adelante—. Y como te estaré vigilando, no puedes marcharte sin mi permiso, ¿entendido?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rio divertido ante la sugerencia mientras le veía alejarse—. Bueno, parece que tendré otro elemento más del que ocuparme.

Dos manos le agarraron de nuevo de las mejillas y tiraron dolorosamente.

—¿Cómo que otro? —reprendió Yahiko.

—¡Y tú sí que eres un elemento! —criticó Kaoru.

Tae salió en ese momento corriendo a la calle interrumpiendo la escena.

—¡Anda! —exclamó atónita—. Sanosuke se ha vuelto a ir sin pagar…

— * —

_Nota final:_

Espero que os haya gustado cómo me ha quedado. Como os dije, no escribo muchas peleas para decir ^_^º.

PD: ¡Qué grande es Watsuki, en serio! El final de este acto es buenísimo. Entre Kenshin petrificado por la tensión del día anterior y Sanosuke dibujado con su mano izquierda aguantando el dolor... XD ... ¡Lo que me puedo reír con este manga! XD

PD1: No, no me preguntéis qué demonios hace Kenshin para conseguir reponer las cosas que necesita. Watsuki utiliza el método mágico de que aparezca en la siguiente viñeta sin más problemas ¬_¬º . Pero ya sabéis que soy tiquismiquis pensando de dónde sacan el dinero para reparar todos los desperfectos (entre ellos, la ropa que siempre acaba echa girones ¬_¬º). Así que no, me lo he inventado. Watsuki no menciona nada sobre ello u_uº


	7. Cap7: Kurogasa, el Sombrero negro

**Capítulo 7: Kurogasa, el «Sombrero negro»**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Guest:** Sobre todo, al principio del manga, los finales de los actos son buenísimos. Me encantan las escenas cómicas de Watsuki, jajaja.

**Rogue:** ¿Dices que aquí Kaoru le ve como un amigo maduro en quién confiar? Yo creo que a estas alturas ya está «echándole el lazo», jajajaja. Piensa que de aquí, a cuando aparece Megumi y Kaoru se vuelve territorial, no queda nada, jijiji.

**Kaory: **Bueno, sobre el tema de que Kaoru se quede paralizada cuando Yahiko no, es más mofa del niño que de Kenshin. Él entiende que Kaoru se queda así por la impresión que le había dado que le dispararan ^_^º. Y sí, es cierto que en un inicio, podía sorprenderle que Kaoru tratara de forma tan desprendida su pasado como si fuera la única, pero no se puede dejar de lado que a los demás les ocurre lo mismo, también.

**Kathiusca:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la redacción *o*. Siempre intento mejorarla, así que se agradece el saber que las lectoras lo disfrutáis. Sobre cómo contactarme, en mi perfil tienes todo: email y Facebook. Si me agregáis al Facebook, os agradecería que me indiquéis que lo hacéis por FFnet, para etiquetaros adecuadamente (porque por defecto, cuando me llega una invitación os meto en el grupo de mi foro -porque es lo más habitual- y ellas no ven las cosas que pueda subir en referencia a los fics).

Y bueno, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Os voy avisando que, al igual que el anterior, irá en varios capítulos, pues es larguillo todo el asunto.

Por supuesto, gracias a todas por escribir :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 7: Kurogasa, el «Sombrero negro»**

—Esto está malísimo —protestó Sanosuke después de darle un mordisco a su pescado.

Kaoru estaba cocinando y era la primera vez que el joven probaba su comida. Como solía ser costumbre, estaba quemado —o carbonizado— por fuera, mientras que seguía bastante crudo por dentro.

—Cocinas muy mal, Kaoru. Deberías dar algunas clases o algo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe yo? —le propuso una vez terminado con su parte de la comida.

A Kaoru no le estaba sentando nada bien la crítica. Podía verlo en la vena que le palpitaba en la sien.

—En realidad, va mejorando —la defendió Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Sanosuke, en cambio, le miró escéptico.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es ella la que cocina habitualmente? Vais a acabar enfermos —aseguró el joven sin dejar que le respondieran.

—Tampoco está tan mal —replicó Kenshin—. A medida que la comes, lo vas notando menos.

—No sé yo qué decirte —siguió malmetiendo—. Tiene un sabor peculiar a pescado podrido.

La vena de Kaoru estalló ante el comentario.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó ella lanzándole todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor—. Encima que vienes a gorronear, te quejas de cómo cocino. ¡Si no te gusta, lárgate!

—Sé más compasiva, Kaoru —dijo escudándose tras Kenshin, el cual se llevó la peor parte de las iras de la chica—. Desde que dejé las peleas a sueldo, no tengo ingresos.

—Entonces, ¡no te quejes de tu suerte! No todo el mundo está dispuesto a dar de comer a un zángano como tú.

La puerta exterior se abrió y entró un guardia.

—Perdonad si os interrumpo pero, ¿es aquí donde vive el señor Himura?

Kaoru se detuvo y miró al hombre.

—¡Señor comisario! —exclamó sorprendida—. Esto… sí, Kenshin está aquí —respondió Kaoru ante la indisposición de Kenshin para contestar por sí mismo.

El hombre se acercó hasta donde estaban comiendo y con semblante preocupado se dirigió a su objetivo una vez recobrada la conciencia.

—Verá, señor Himura. Vengo a pedirle un favor.

—¿Ehh?

—Siento lo que ocurrió el otro día con la policía —se excusó iniciando la conversación haciendo referencia al altercado con la policía armada—. Debo informarle de que la brigada ha sido desmantelada y no volverá a suceder algo parecido.

—Es un alivio saberlo… pero imagino que eso no es lo que le trae aquí, ¿cierto?

—No —corroboró el comisario preocupado—. Éste es un problema que afecta a la reputación de la policía por lo que os pediría discreción. —Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante la expectativa que estaba creando el comisario—. Verán, desde hace unos diez años, un asesino al que se le conoce como «Kurogasa, el Sombrero negro» se dedica a mandar cartas a guerreros de la Restauración que actualmente tienen cargos importantes en el gobierno. En las cartas indica una fecha y hora, y se presenta a su cita para matarles. A día de hoy, no ha fallado ni una vez.

—Entonces —interrumpió Kaoru confusa—, si está matando a guerreros de la Restauración, es evidente que su motivación o es por venganza o por querer hacer una revolución.

—Es bastante probable, sí —le confirmó el hombre—. Como entenderán, si un hombre del gobierno es amenazado, la policía debe poner todo de su parte para protegerle. Además de eso, la víctima también utiliza sus propios medios para asegurarse su protección. Sin embargo, Kurogasa siempre pasa por encima de cualquier defensa y mata a todos los hombres sin piedad. Por eso sabemos que es un experto asesino al que no podemos pararle, y de ahí que nuestra imagen como cuerpo de policía esté en entredicho.

—Pero si es tan fuerte, imagino que pondrán policías armados con pistolas, ¿no? —preguntó Kaoru más confusa aún que antes.

El comisario suspiró resignado.

—Por supuesto, pero aún así, los mata incluso antes de que puedan hacer nada. Hace unos meses apareció en Shizuoka y mató a su víctima y a otros treinta y tres agentes. Además, cincuenta y seis personas más salieron heridas. —El hombre se llevó la taza de té a los labios y le dio un sorbo. Kenshin pudo ver que sus manos temblaban al contar la historia—. Una de ella dijo que Kurogasa les atacó antes de que pudieran sacar sus armas. Dijo que se quedaron como paralizados y que fue entonces cuando aprovechó para atacarles a todos. Es un gran espadachín, no hay duda —concluyó su relato desanimado.

Kenshin le observó por varios segundos analizando al hombre. Estaba muy perturbado con las circunstancias que rodeaban todo y era evidente que se veía sobrepasado por ese asesino.

—Podría ser el «shin no ippo» del estilo «Nikaido Hei-Ho» —informó Kenshin rompiendo el silencio, y matizó—: «Un lazo del corazón». Lo más seguro es que de tanto matar, haya perdido de vista su objetivo original y esté sediento de sangre. —Kenshin miró su taza mientras sopesaba la situación—. Es sorprendente que en esta época, diez años después de la guerra, todavía haya gente así —meditó más para él que para ellos.

—Kenshin… —susurró Kaoru preocupada.

Kenshin le dio un sorbo a su té, aferrándose a ese calor reconfortante calentándole el cuerpo.

—Si está aquí, imagino que ha enviado una nueva carta amenazadora a alguien, ¿me equivoco?

El comisario negó con la cabeza.

—Kurogasa se ha citado esta noche con el señor Tani a la una de la madrugada —informó el hombre.

Kenshin asintió ante la noticia, aún mirando hacia el líquido humeante de su taza.

—Iré con usted.

— * —

_Esa misma noche_

—De modo que, ¿ya le conoces? —preguntó Sanosuke en el pasillo cuando el comisario entró dentro de la habitación donde permanecía Tani y sus guardias.

—En realidad, conozco a mucha gente de los que ostentan poder en el gobierno —contestó con tono resignado.

Era un hecho que muchos de los hombres y guerreros influyentes en la guerra de Restauración, habían acabado con puestos de gran responsabilidad en el país. No en vano se había sentido culpable cuando Sanosuke le espetó en su cara mientras peleaban que los que ahora gobernaban, al final daba la sensación de que iniciaron todo sólo para cambiar el poder de manos, pero no para instaurar los valores por los que lucharon.

—¡Un poco más de respeto! —oyó que exclamaba un hombre enojado al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡¿Pretendes decirme a mí cómo tengo que hacer las cosas, cuando llegué hasta donde estoy tras sobrevivir a las flechas y las balas?! ¡No eres más que un simple comisario! —espetó el hombre.

Kenshin escuchó al comisario replicar, pero al no alzar la voz como el otro hombre, no pudo entender los murmullos.

—¡Precisamente porque sé lo que es ser un gran espadachín, he contratado a los mejores luchadores para defenderme! —contestó el hombre con aires de grandeza—. ¡Por algo soy Jusandro Tani, ministro de la infantería! —Kenshin no pudo más que resoplar mentalmente ante semejante despliegue de confianza a todas luces inmerecida—. ¡Además, debería darte vergüenza venir aquí a sugerirme que deje entrar aquí a vete a saber quién! ¡Ni que fueran más fuertes que todos tus agentes! —continuó recriminando sin un ápice de modestia.

Kenshin decidió que el comisario no estaba ahí para sufrir los desaires de Tani cuando encima sólo quería protegerle, de modo que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con él.

—Por desgracia —le contestó el comisario—, me temo que así es.

—¿Qué? —dijo el ministro desconcertado.

Era la primera vez que Kenshin le veía después de años y estaba muy cambiado. Se había descuidado mucho y no había que ser muy listo para ver que se había dedicado a vivir la buena vida. Que estuviera sentado en una silla como si fuese un trono con un montón de luchadores detrás, no mejoraba la imagen que se estaba llevando de él, y decidió que no estaría mal bajarle un poco los humos.

—Por lo que veo, ha ascendido bastante, señor Tani —dijo a modo de saludo—. No se parece en nada al hombre que durante la guerra tuve que defenderle de las constantes flechas y balas.

Tani se quedó petrificado y sin palabras en cuanto le vio. Sano entró detrás y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Y se supone que estos son los guardias invencibles que van a protegerle? —se mofó sin pudor—. Pero si todas sus caras me suenan de haberles dado una paliza sin despeinarme.

Esta vez, fue el turno de los pretenciosos luchadores para quedarse de piedra ante Sanosuke. Por supuesto, no dudaba ni una de las palabras de Sano. Era muy consciente de que muchos hombres no eran capaces de hacer frente a la destreza y fuerza de su reciente amigo.

—Entiendo que pueda no agradarte que vengan a protegerte dos personas que «vete a saber quiénes son» —comentó con aire inocente Kenshin pero cargando en sus palabras una incuestionable mordacidad subyacente—. Pero por esta noche, sería recomendable que lo dejara correr.

—Esto… sí, claro… sería un gran honor —contestó descompuesto el hombre.

—¿Lo habéis oído? —les dijo Sanosuke a los luchadores—. Por esta noche dejaremos atrás nuestras disputas. Pero sólo por esta noche, ¿eh? —les incordió divertido.

—Señor Tani —comentó el comisario en su tono neutro—. He dispuesto además algunos hombres en la entrada, si le parece bien.

—¡Claro! Haz lo que quieras —contestó con más humildad esta vez.

Viendo que aún faltaba tiempo hasta la hora acordada, Kenshin y Sanosuke se hicieron con un tablero de _shogi_ para entretenerse. Según se acercaba la hora, Kenshin notó que el ambiente se iba cargando entre los luchadores presentes. Cuando miró a su oponente en el juego, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sanosuke no estaba para nada preocupado; toda su concentración puesta en el juego. Era bueno contar con una persona que confiaba en sus aptitudes en la lucha.

Sanosuke miró el reloj y volvió su atención al tablero.

—Faltan cinco minutos para la una. —Movió una de sus fichas y Kenshin estudió su jugada—. ¿Crees que vendrá?

—La verdad es que si no viene, mucho mejor para todos. —Hizo su propio movimiento.

—Imagino que Kaoru y Yahiko ya estarán durmiendo a estas horas —comentó sin mayor importancia Sanosuke.

—Supongo —contestó Kenshin—. Kaoru me dijo que nos tendrían preparado un baño a nuestro regreso.

Sano miró con detenimiento el tablero. Hizo el amago de mover una ficha pero lo reconsideró.

—Me sorprende que te hayas metido en esto. —Movió otra ficha—. Pensaba que este tipo de trabajo a tu antigua usanza no te gustaban.

—Y no me gustan —replicó al momento—. Pero no puedo dejar que un asesino actúe a sus anchas matando a gente. —Kenshin hizo su jugada y le miró con curiosidad—. En cambio, tú, ¿por qué has venido?

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Y perderme una buena pelea? —se jactó el hombre—. Y ya que estamos habladores, ¿tienes alguna sospecha de quién es ese hombre? Pareces saber de su técnica.

—En realidad, es más un rumor —le corrigió—. Algo que oí al final de la guerra, así que sí, se puede decir que tengo una sospecha de quién puede ser.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, les interrumpieron varios gritos procedentes del exterior.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —gritaron varios de los luchadores poniéndose alerta.

Kenshin y Sanosuke se movieron rápidamente a la ventana y buscaron al asesino. Sin embargo, sólo estaban los dos guardias de la entrada tirados en el suelo.

—¡Ya está aquí! —avisó Kenshin—. Sano y yo nos pondremos en primera línea; los demás, cubrid su espalda.

Todo el mundo se movilizó siguiendo la organización requerida y cuando Tani se empezó a poner nervioso por el ajetreo, acabó recibiendo el peculiar trato de Sanosuke.

—No te alteres, idiota —dijo dándole un golpe que le dejó semiinconsciente. Kenshin no debía olvidar que su amigo no era muy «agradable» con los guerreros de la Restauración—. Déjanos a nosotros mientras tú te quedas tranquilito.

Tras esas palabras, justo sonó el reloj indicando que era la una en punto. Los dos vigilaron la puerta a la habitación, pero pasaron los segundos y nadie entró por ella.

Uno de los luchadores resopló aliviado.

—Parece que sólo quería asustar.

Pero fue lo último que dijo, pues alguien le atacó por la espalda dejándole tirado en el suelo en su propio charco de sangre.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo el recién llegado al ver a todos los que estaban allí—. Hay que ver la de inconscientes que quieren morir —se jactó entre risas, y empezó a contar—. En total, quince. Sois menos de los que esperaba.

El hombre que permanecía en el marco de la puerta tenía un aspecto curioso. Vestía un kimono; una prenda que no era la más apropiada para luchar pues limitaba los movimientos. Llevaba también el sombrero negro que le bautizaba, pero tenía parte de la cabeza cubierta. También llevaba una larga bufanda, así como las dos espadas reglamentarias de un samurái.

—¿Qué le pasa a sus ojos? —preguntó con desconcierto Sanosuke.

Y podía entender a qué se refería su amigo. Kurogasa tenía los ojos negros, no se le distinguía el iris, haciendo un efecto de vacío oscuro en ellos.

—Yo me encargo de él —le informó Kenshin—. Tú protege a Tani.

—¡¿Pero a qué estáis esperando?! —gritó alarmado Tani—. ¡Para algo os pago! ¡Cogedle! —Al ver que su asesino estaba ahí delante sabiendo que todas sus víctimas precedentes habían muerto, exacerbó el nerviosismo del ministro—. ¡Multiplicaré por cinco la paga al que lo mate y le daré un cargo de oficial!

Aquello fue un error de cálculo de proporciones incuestionables, a juicio de Kenshin. Provocó justo lo que todo asesino querría de su adversario: desestabilizarle. Y Sombrero negro no había tenido que mover un dedo. Los hombres, en su avaricia, se lanzaron contra Kurogasa sin ningún tipo de control; incluso entorpeciéndose entre ellos mismos, y por eso el hombre no tuvo problemas en deshacerse de ellos.

Sin embargo, la técnica que empleó corroboró las sospechas de Kenshin. El asesino utilizaba la técnica de «Nikaido Hei-Ho», lo que estrechaba mucho el cerco de quién podría ser la persona que se ocultaba bajo el apodo de Sombrero negro.

—Me encanta la sensación de abrir en canal a un inepto —se jactó el hombre—. Y ahora vosotros seguiréis el mismo destino.

El asesino canalizó su _ki_ y paralizó a los luchadores. Puesto que estaba tras un montón de personas, Kenshin no sufrió el impacto del «lazo del corazón».

—¡No puedo moverme! —se quejaron aterrorizados varios de los hombres.

—Bueeeno… ya que todos tenéis tantas ganas de pelear y habéis desenfundado vuestras armas, ¿por qué no comprobamos quién queda en pie al final? —comentó ufano el hombre.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Sanosuke furioso y, con mucho esfuerzo, dio un paso hacia delante—. ¿Se puede saber que me has hecho?

—Interesante… —comentó admirado Sombrero negro—. ¿Puedes moverte? Es evidente que no eres tan inútil como el resto.

Kenshin aprovechó ese momento en el que Kurogasa se centraba en Sanosuke para salir de su espalda y lanzarle un rápido golpe al hombre. Sin embargo, era muy diestro y pudo contrarrestarle y devolverle el golpe.

—Mis sospechas se confirman —comentó Kenshin, el cual sintió la herida que se abría en su brazo izquierdo—. Es la técnica de paralización del estilo «Nikaido Hei-Ho». En los últimos años de la guerra oí sobre ti; sobre un maestro de esta escuela que no era leal a ningún bando y que se dedicaba a matar por matar. —El hombre se irguió, pero no se giró—. Se supone que esta técnica se usa contra un rival que ataca, no para paralizar a la gente que quiere huir y matarlos sin contemplaciones. ¿No te parece ruin, Jine Udo?

El aludido se quitó el sombrero y se volvió para mirarle.

—Yo también he oído sobre ti —replicó con voz neutra—. Un guerrero de la Restauración con una gran cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que usa el estilo «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu». El asesino Battosai —declaró mandándole una ráfaga de _ki_.

Kenshin sintió la momentánea paralización agobiante del «lazo del corazón», pero utilizando su propia aura de combate, la contrarrestó.

—Tu técnica no es magia; sólo es una batalla de voluntades —explicó Kenshin que ya podía moverse libremente—. No puedes hacer nada contra alguien que te equipare en espíritu combativo. Entrégate, Jine —le exigió—, o me veré obligado a pelear contigo.

Muy lejos de considerarlo, Kurogasa se echó a reír.

—¿Luchar contra el legendario Battosai? Será un placer —dijo divertido—. Sin embargo… —se giró hacia Tani—, ¡primero he de acabar con mi objetivo!

Ese cambio de estrategia le pilló desprevenido a Kenshin, el cual, por la posición en la que se encontraba, no podría llegar hasta él.

—¡Tani, intente concentrarse en romper la parálisis!

—Este cerdo seboso no es como tú —se jactó Jine—. Esta gentuza que ahora denuncian que matar es un crimen, bien que antes contrataban asesinos para sus sucios trabajos. ¡Malditos hipócritas, moriréis todos! —espetó dispuesto a atravesarle con la espada.

Pero casi sin saber cómo, Sanosuke rompió la parálisis y, cogiendo una escultura, se la lanzó a Jine. Sin embargo, lejos de alcanzarle, Kurogasa le clavó la espada en el antebrazo atravesándolo.

—¡Jineee! —exclamó Kenshin que sintió cómo la furia le recorría, y cargó contra el asesino, el cual por un momento, se quedó desconcertado por ambas intromisiones.

Jine rio divertido por la pelea y rápidamente detuvo su ataque. Kenshin saltó ayudándose de la fuerza ejercida por Kurogasa al contrarrestarle e, impulsándose desde el techo, le acertó de lleno. En cuanto lo hizo, su control sobre los hombres de la estancia se rompió.

Jine perdió el equilibrio, pero con un hábil salto, se acercó hasta la ventana. Le miró con una nueva luz en los ojos.

—Desde el Bakumatsu no me había entretenido tanto en una pelea. —Se tocó la boca y miró su propia sangre. Pero en vez de preocuparle, aquello le hizo reírse—. A partir de ahora, mi próxima víctima serás tú, Battosai, el asesino. —Jine saltó por la ventana—. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, lleves una espada de verdad.

Kenshin suspiró y guardó su espada. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando las bajas y pudo respirar más tranquilo cuando vio que incluso los hombres a los que había atacado cuando entró estaban vivos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sano? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo una rasguño —respondió llevándose un pañuelo al antebrazo para taponar la herida.

Por supuesto, era un alarde, pues Kenshin sabía que no era una herida pequeña. Le había atravesado el antebrazo y si no se curaba adecuadamente, podría perder movilidad en la mano.

—Señor Himura —comentó titubeante el comisario—, ahora usted es su objetivo.

—Es mejor así… —susurró.

Mejor que se obcecara con él, que no contra alguien que no podía defenderse. Jine había demostrado una destreza inquietante. Ahora entendía que no pudieran pararle independientemente de la cantidad de luchadores que se enfrentaran a él. Y si no se le detenía, dejaría ríos de sangre a su paso, pues pocos podrían hacerle frente y salir vivos en un combate contra ese hombre.

Con cada víctima nueva, habría más cadáveres. Por eso, lo mejor que podía suceder dadas las circunstancias, era que se centrara en él.

—Kenshin… —le llamó Sanosuke suspicaz—, ¿acaso esperabas esto?

Kenshin le miró con cierta preocupación.

—En realidad, habría preferido acabar con esto aquí, pero es evidente que no va a ser tan fácil —respondió con cuidado—. Jine Udo no es un asesino cualquiera.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Lo sé ^o^. Vosotras queríais ver el capítulo siguiente donde secuestran a Kaoru y os he dejado a las puertas, jijiji. Pero tranquilas, que llegará ;-)

Por cierto, tengo la mala costumbre de que, cuanto menos tiempo tengo, más cosas me rondan para hacer. Ahora mismo, ando enfrascada en algunas cosas absorbentes (la segunda novela de mi trilogía, la elaboración de un cluedo en vivo para marzo con mis amigos, me he picado con «Los Sims 3» después de muchos meses sin jugar, y por supuesto, el ir actualizando por aquí. Eso sin contar con las cosas habituales de mi web). De modo que, como estoy súperliada, mi subconsciente sigue trabajando en mi contra y me está tirando para hacer otra cosa más.

Estos días atrás ha habido una chica que se ha leído todos mis fics del tirón O_O y me ha ido dejando comentarios. El problema es que eso a veces tiende a picarme y me pongo a leer escenas que me comentan. Pero eso deriva en que cuando me meto en uno de mis fics concreto, me dan remordimientos T_T. Así que estoy empezando a considerar seriamente «ponerle remedio». Supongo que porque he decidido que sería sólo lo justo y necesario.

Así que no sé… lo mismo os acabo dando una media-sorpresa ^_^º . A ver el tiempo que me queda para ello… »_«.


End file.
